Candy, antes de Forks
by Cullen Ardley Inc
Summary: ¿Y si Carlisle Cullen hubiera conocido a Candy Andrew antes que a los miembros de su clan? Acompáñennos a descubrir qué pudo haber sucedido.
1. Introducción

**CANDY, ANTES DE FORKS.**

Nos presentamos Sabrina Cornwell y Lady Lyuva Sol, y para inaugurar esta compañía, les dejamos nuestro primer crossover entre Candy Candy y Crepúsculo. El personaje principal es Candy, apareciendo los demás personajes del anime/manga. De Crepúsculo igualmente aparecen varios personajes, aunque nos centramos en Carlisle Cullen, fundador del clan Cullen. Y a modo de introducción, presentamos el siguiente Fanart, con una explicación (algo detallada, lo reconozco), pero cada elemento tiene su razón de ser y hemos querido que la conozcan.

 **NOTA: Este cross también figura en la cuenta de Lady Lyuva Sol, simplemente lo duplicamos en este nuevo espacio.**

 **CHICAGO NACIENDO DEL LAGO.**

Bajorrelieve obra del artista Milton Horn, cuelga justo al lado norte del Río Chicago, sobre el muro oeste del Puente de la Avenida Columbus. Fue creado para representar la ciudad adoptiva del artista, y describe una mujer –Estelle Horn, esposa del artista, fue su modelo-, sosteniendo una gavilla de trigo, mientras permanece sumergida en el Lago Michigan. La obra es posterior al tiempo en que se desarrolla la historia de Candy Candy, pero decidimos ponerla como fondo, por ser representativa de la ciudad de los vientos.

Horn terminó la obra en 1954 y en 1955 fue montada en el muro de un estacionamiento en el centro de Chicago, hasta 1983, cuando el estacionamiento fue derruido. En 1998, se le dio hogar sobre el Puente de la Avenida Columbus.

En 1925, Horn conoció a Estelle Oxenhorn y se casaron ene l verano de 1928. Años más tarde, el Mayor Richard J. Daley lo comisionó para esculpir la pieza representativa de la ciudad. Junto con Estelle, mezcló el barro y lo arrojaron sobre el muro a trabajar, armado de manera vertical, a fin de efectuar el vaciado de la pieza. Horn dibujaba bocetos en tinta y pintura de Estelle y regresaba a trabajar en la escultura. Estelle no era una modelo pasiva, mezclaba el yeso para el vaciado de la escultura de barro, ayudó a Horn a verterlo y removerlo por secciones; mecanografió cartas para la compañía constructora, para el arquitecto, para una fundidora, a fin de que lo fundieran en bronce.

Por treinta años, la obra colgó empequeñecida en un estacionamiento, en 1983, sin el conocimiento de Horn, fue transportada a un taller de reparación de puentes en la calle 31 y la Avenida Sacramento. En 1975, murió Estelle, por un aneurisma hernioso. Amigos de Horn decían que su estudio estaba encantado y que el fantasma de Estelle estaba por todos lados. Milton hablaba de Estelle constantemente, acerca de su colaboración y de cómo ella le leía poesía y salmos mientras él esculpía. En abril de 1995, murió Horn.

 _Tomado de Chicago Tribune, 21 de enero de 2001, por Robert L. Kaise._

 _Fotomontaje del relieve en programa Lab, utilizando la aplicación "Fusain Painting" de Esbozos y pinturas._

 **CANDICE WHITE ANDREW**

Prácticamente, todos conocemos la historia de Candy, pero sería de muy mala educación no presentar aquí datos sobre ella. Así que lo haremos rápidamente. Tomado de la Manga. Fue abandonada en el Hogar de Pony al poco de nacer, acaba siendo adoptada por el misterioso tío abuelo William, patriarca de la importante familia Andrew, y en un momento dado, ella decide estudiar enfermería, terminando su carrera en Chicago, conjuntándose el estallamiento de la Primera Guerra Mundial, para fines de este fic, con esto es suficiente.

 **CARLISLE CULLEN**

Nació alrededor de 1640, aunque se desconoce la fecha exacta, en Londres, Inglaterra. Fue transformado en vampiro en 1663, cerca de sus 23 años de edad. Es un hombre de 1.93 metros de estatura, cuando era mortal, tenía ojos azules, después de su transformación, sus ojos fluctúan del dorado al negro (según se alimente); posee complexión media, cabello rubio, es muy bien parecido, con un ligero acento británico que disimula, y habla con perfecto acento americano.

Ha asistido a varias universidades y estudiado diversas profesiones, desde ciencias hasta música, aunque su vocación es la medicina y usualmente trabaja como médico, ya que es su manera de compensar a los seres humanos por las muertes que causan los vampiros. Le gusta coleccionar obras de arte y libros.

Es hijo de un pastor anglicano, el cual en una ocasión lo envió a cazar un "demonio" que se escondía en las cloacas de Londres, en realidad resultó un vampiro que lo atacó. Así comienza la transformación de Carlisle, cuando se da cuenta de lo que es, trata de matarse, pero no lo logra, aunque descubre que puede alimentarse de sangre de animales. Recorre Europa buscando otros como él, en el siglo XVII conoce a un vampiro nómada llamado Alistair, más que nómada era casi un ermitaño y paranoico, este vampiro tiene la habilidad de rastrear gente. También vive un tiempo en Italia con los Volturi, que son el equivalente a la realeza de los vampiros. Como no halla otros como él, ("vegetarianos" que se alimentan de animales en lugar de humanos), emigra a América y sigue buscando.

En el momento de nuestro fic, Carlisle jamás ha mordido a un humano, reside en Chicago y vive solo, aunque ya tiene la idea de hacerse de un(a) compañero(a). Más tarde, en 1918, durante la epidemia de influenza española, convertirá a su primer compañero, ahí mismo en Chicago. Más adelante, creará otros tres compañeros más.

 _ **Sabrina Cornwell y Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


	2. Capítulo 1 Conociendo a Carlisle Cullen

**CANDY, ANTES DE FORKS.**

 **Capítulo 1. Conociendo a Carlisle Cullen.**

Candy White conoció al Doctor Carlisle Cullen al poco tiempo de ser transferida al hospital de Chicago. El Santa Juana era uno de los hospitales más importantes de la ciudad y el tráfico que se veía en él era impresionante. El enigmático médico sonrió divertido ante la presencia fresca, como brisa de verano, de la chica rubia que peinaba coletas, con ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro.

Candy era "Torpe" y él, con su magnífico sentido del oído, escuchó como sus compañeras de clase la llamaban así, emulando a su maestra de escuela, la señorita Mary Jane. Sin embargo, nunca había conocido un entusiasmo tal como el que la chica mostraba (y eso que en su larga existencia, había conocido a todo tipo de personas). Además, era una de las pocas mujeres que no le coqueteaban, ni abierta ni veladamente.

Rubio, con ojos dorados a juego, alto y una personalidad enigmática y soltero, claro que traía a más de una docena de las mujeres que trabajaban en el hospital loquitas tras él. Era incómodo, la verdad. En muchas ocasiones, esa atracción le era más un obstáculo para su vida que una ayuda, como se supone que debía serlo. ¿Por qué? Porque él no hacía su coto de caza en las ingenuas mortales que le rodeaban. Así, su rostro, su mirada, su aroma, que atraían poderosamente sobre todo al sexo femenino, le "estorbaban", más que le ayudaban a su integración a la sociedad humana. Incluso, ante las distracciones y el revuelo que causó su ingreso en el Santa Juana, el Doctor Leonard, director del mismo, tuvo una charla muy seria con el Doctor Cullen.

-Doctor Cullen –indicó, con talante muy serio-. Comprendo que no es culpa suya lo que sucede con nuestro personal femenino, pero debe entender que deseo tener la seguridad que usted no dará oportunidad para algún escándalo.

-Tiene mi palabra, Doctor Leonard, de que no será así –aseguró Carlisle-. Le aseguro que no tengo ningún interés personal en ninguna de las enfermeras con las que trabajo. Acostumbro poner una división entre mi vida personal y mi vida profesional.

Desplegó un poco de su encanto, ya que se daba cuenta que el Doctor Leonard no era una persona con la que se pudiese bromear, y era demasiado intransigente. Incluso, a pesar de ser un magnífico médico, Leonard se dejaba influenciar por los benefactores del hospital, algo a lo que Carlisle Cullen no estaba acostumbrado. El era quien podía manipular a quienes le rodeaban, por lo tanto, no permitía ser manipulado.

-Quisiera pedirle un favor –agregó Carlisle, con una agradable sonrisa en el hermoso rostro-. Me gustaría que me asignara a la señorita Candice White como asistente.

-Es apenas una estudiante… -comenzó a rebatir el Doctor Leonard.

-Lo sé –la sonrisa se acentuó.

Gracias a Dios, se había alimentado la noche anterior, por lo que su mirada color caramelo era irresistible (claro que funcionaba mejor con el sexo opuesto, pero por experiencia sabía convencer a sus interlocutores).

-La señorita White es una magnífica estudiante –aseguró Carlisle, logrando que Leonard levantara las cejas en señal de escepticismo-. Y será una magnífica enfermera –continuó el rubio, sin darse por enterado del gesto del otro-. Además, si he de serle sincero, es una de las pocas señoritas que no me asedia con sus atenciones.

-Tendré qué pensarlo –indicó Leonard.

No hubo mucho qué pensar, el Doctor Leonard acabó cediendo ante el requerimiento del Doctor Cullen, ya que las enfermeras (veteranas y novatas), se disputaban el privilegio de asistir a Carlisle. Por lo tanto, la chica de coletas, pecas y ojos verdes, quedó asignada al consultorio del enigmático doctor. En realidad, Candy no se vio beneficiada en esta cuestión. Las envidias por trabajar mano a mano con el más atractivo médico del hospital se sumaron a las ya existentes por el carisma que tenía con los pacientes. Muchas de sus compañeras, encabezadas por Flammy Hamilton, quien no ocultaba su animadversión contra la chica rubia, le crearon un vacío que devino incluso en el acoso contra ella.

-Señorita Candy… ¿se encuentra bien? –se atrevió a preguntar un día Carlisle.

La muchacha lucía un rostro más sonrojado de lo normal, así como los ojos irritados. Candy había tratado de ocultar el resultado de un enfrentamiento con Flammy, quien airadamente rechazaba las atenciones que tenía con ella. Al correr de los días, y viendo sus compañeras que Candy no aprovechaba la oportunidad de trabajar con Carlisle Cullen para enamorarlo, habían depuesto algo su rencor. Pero Flammy no lo hizo; en realidad, ella también era una de las pocas que no se veía atraída por el guapísimo médico inglés, su malestar con Candy obedecía a que la chica rubia era todo lo que no era ella: alegre, carismática, de risa fácil, optimista, dulce con los pacientes. El colmo para Flammy fue escuchar como alaban a Candy, mientras a ella la ridiculizaban por su actitud tan fría. Así, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, recriminó a Candy las atenciones que tenía, no sólo con los pacientes, sino con sus compañeras. Siendo de las más veteranas del curso, sus compañeras la seguían, como en el caso de Natalie, quien la imitaba en todo lo que podía. Así, las enfermeras venidas de la escuela Mary Jane, se veían divididas entre el carisma de Candy y la energía de Flammy.

Y esta vez Candy, confusa ante las agresiones de Flammy, no había podido evitar llorar al verse humillada ante sus compañeras de clase. ¿El motivo? Archie y Stear le habían regalado bombones que se apresuró a compartir con sus compañeras, pero al ofrecerle a Flammy, se vio rechazada groseramente. Varias de sus compañeras murmuraron en contra de Flammy, por su actitud tan altanera, pero la muchacha había salido apresuradamente del cuarto de descanso y no escuchó nada más. Candy acabó por desahogarse en el baño y se presentó todavía con rastros de su reciente llanto ante Carlisle.

-No es nada, Doctor Cullen –murmuró Candy.

Algo en el tono le hizo levantar la ceja derecha a Carlisle.

-Traiga una taza de café, por favor – le pidió.

Candy obedeció, aunque algo extrañada. Carlisle no acostumbraba a tomar café. De hecho, ella nunca le veía ingerir alimentos o bebidas.

-¿Cómo lo desea? –preguntó.

-Es para usted, ahora venga y siéntese frente a mí, jovencita.

Con Candy ante él, Carlisle la miró estudiándola: le parecía tan infantil e inocente. "¡Pobre criatura!", pensó. La chica, rehuyendo de tanto en tanto los ojos, se dejó envolver por el encanto de Carlisle y acabó por contarle lo sucedido con Flammy.

-Ya sé que es una tontería… -se empezó a disculpar.

Carlisle levantó una mano y la atajó con suavidad.

-No lo es, y no tiene por qué verse sometida a ese acoso por parte de sus compañeras –el tono se endureció un poco-. Hablaré con la señorita Hamilton, señorita Candy.

-¡Oh no, Doctor Cullen! –se negó Candy, enrojeciendo-. ¡Permítame arreglarlo a mí, por favor! No quiero que piensen que usted me defiende.

Carlisle la miró en silencio unos momentos, evaluándola. Algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor dejar a la muchacha hacer lo que le pareciera para su bienestar. Además, él procuraba no verse envuelto en problemas. Tomando en cuenta su condición, era mejor permanecer en el anonimato. Pero, esta vez, se sintió profundamente atraído por esta mortal. No era amor, eso lo tenía muy bien definido, pero sí había un sentimiento de simpatía muy profundo. Aceptó por fin, lo que la chica le pedía.

Durante la caza de esa semana, y mientras se alimentaba de un enorme venado, Carlisle se vio asaltado por el deseo de convertir a Candy. Le costó mucho trabajo rechazar la idea. La muchacha le había platicado algo de su vida: que era huérfana, que estudiaba por su cuenta, sabía que vivía en la residencia del hospital, no hacía gran vida social, ni siquiera con sus compañeras. Aunque le llamaba la atención: tenía amistad con los Cornwell, miembros del clan Andrew, de la crema y nata de la sociedad de Chicago, pero Candy no le explicó su relación con ellos, ni él preguntó. No, en definitiva, aún cuando pareciera que Candy estaba sola en el mundo, no era así. Su desaparición levantaría sospechas en las más altas esferas de Chicago, ese solo inconveniente era suficiente para desechar su deseo.

Para Candy, el apoyo del Doctor Cullen fue consolador, el Doctor Leonard no tenía por costumbre intervenir en problemas del personal, y menos en "chismes de mujeres", como sabía que catalogaría su problema con sus compañeras. Pero su dulzura, su carácter caritativo y su empeño en llevarse bien con quienes le rodeaban, acabó dando sus frutos. Se abstuvo de hacer comentarios maliciosos sobre Flammy, aunque se mostró reservada con ella, para no darle motivos a que le hiciera otra grosería.

El inicio de la guerra cayó como un mazazo en el hospital, y Carlisle, con su larga existencia, se sintió inquieto por lo que el futuro deparaba para América. Un hecho le causó desazón: de la Escuela Mary Jane, habían solicitado una enfermera voluntaria para el frente, respiró aliviado cuando se enteró de que había sido Flammy Hamilton y no Candice White la que se ofreció para marchar a la guerra. Y de pronto, la noche de ese día, mientras él terminaba una serie de documentos pendientes encargados por el director, se vio invadido por una tromba rubia de coletas y que derramaba lágrimas a profusión de un par de enormes ojos verdes. No supo cómo, de pronto, la chiquilla se lanzó a sus brazos y continuó sollozando en su pecho.

Carlisle se quedó de una pieza, tratando de brindarle el consuelo que necesitaba, pero asustado ante el hecho de que ella constatara que su corazón no latía. Sin embargo, Candy estaba demasiado inmersa en su llanto como para darse cuenta de ese pequeño y nimio detalle. Cuando se calmó, ella misma se separó del médico y le miró con ojos de disculpa.

-¡Lo siento, Doctor Cullen! –pidió-. Es que… yo…

Carlisle la invitó a sentarse y él mismo preparó una taza de té, aprovechando la cafetera que tenía en el despacho y una hornilla. La muchacha le contó la última confrontación con Flammy, en el que le había pedido que le dejara tomar su lugar para ir al frente de batalla y la manera en que Flammy la había rechazado.

-Candy, perdón… señorita Candy –comenzó Carlisle.

-Candy está bien, Doctor Cullen –pidió Candy, sonriendo.

-Bueno, yo creo que usted tiene mucho por qué vivir, si su compañera tomó la decisión de ir ella al frente, es algo que usted respetar –continuó Carlisle con una sonrisa-. Además, estoy segura que esos dos jóvenes amigos suyos lamentarían profundamente su partida y el peligro que correría en Europa.

La sonrisa del varón tuvo reflejo en el rostro femenino. Candy misma no entendía por qué se sentía con Carlisle Cullen tan a gusto. El médico le recordaba a George Johnson, el apoderado del tío abuelo William. Al igual que George, Carlisle venía del viejo continente, al igual que George, era un hombre hermético, muy serio y de pocas palabras; sin embargo, Carlisle le producía una gran confianza. Tanta como para llorar sus penas en sus brazos. Acabó por aceptar lo dicho por él, lo que no impidió que el día de su salida, fuera a avisar a la familia Hamilton de la partida de Flammy a la guerra. Un sonriente Stear la acompañó. Carlisle los divisó desde su consultorio, mientras el automóvil se perdía en la lejanía.

Al momento en que Candy regresaba de su día libre, el hospital se vio plagado por un gran revuelo: un hombre inconsciente fue ingresado, sedado para evitar las agresiones de las que había hecho uso desde su traslado desde Italia. Leonard dio la orden de que fuera trasladado al cuarto "0", los rumores fueron y vinieron y entre ellos, Carlisle escuchó que ese hombre era un espía de guerra y un criminal. Leonard le asignó precisamente a él para atenderle, por lo que se entretuvo en el cuarto, checando la instalación de su nuevo paciente y su estado físico, lucía un enorme vendaje en la cabeza, se le veían golpes en el cuerpo, mostraba un rostro demacrado y unas profundas ojeras que competían con las propias de Carlisle. Hacía un par de semanas de su última caza y la tenía programada para esa noche, pero se vería pospuesta hasta atender adecuadamente al hombre rubio. Cuando lo auscultó, se quedó horrorizado por los golpes que mostraba a lo largo de su cuerpo y, revisando el expediente, se enteró de que padecía amnesia y que era un hombre agresivo que había atacado a los médicos y enfermeras que le habían atendido a lo largo del camino y del tiempo, desde su accidente en Italia, donde una explosión de un tren, le había alcanzado, dejándolo en el estado actual.

Pensativo, se dirigió a su caza habitual. Por esto mismo, no se dio cuenta de la lucha de Candy, quien hablaba con el director del hospital, asegurando que conocía al paciente. Pero, ante la petición de datos sobre él, Candy no supo agregar nada más. El Doctor Leonard le ordenó dejar al paciente en manos competentes, a pesar de que Candy pedía ser asignada a su cuidado. Sin embargo, Leonard no contaba con la astucia y la intrepidez de la estudiante, quien pidió a Olivia, la enfermera designada, que cambiara su lugar con ella. La muchacha lo hizo gustosa, asustada por los rumores que escuchara sobre el paciente del cuarto "0".

Al día siguiente de la llegada del hombre al hospital Santa Juana, Carlisle se dio cuenta de que Candy lo había visitado. El muchacho permaneció inconsciente durante casi un día, pero el aroma de Candy era inconfundible. Es más, junto al de ella, se percibía el olor de los hermanos Cornwell, el de Annie Britter, amiga de Candy y por lo que él sabía, novia de Archibald Cornwell y el olor de otra mujer que no supo identificar. La noche transcurrió tranquila, Carlisle permaneció de guardia, así como Candy, quien se mantenía lo más atareada posible y totalmente pendiente del paciente. Carlisle sentía muchísima curiosidad por los motivos de Candy para tal interés, pero no podía comentar nada, hasta que ella misma se confesara con él. No tardó mucho tiempo, la mañana trajo el despertar del paciente. Carlisle lo auscultó nuevamente.

-Las heridas sanarán, joven –avisó-. ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra? –preguntó con suavidad.

El muchacho rubio, con el cabello muy largo que le caía más debajo de los hombros, unos espectaculares ojos azules que le recordaron los que él mismo había poseído antes de su conversión, le miraba con aire ausente y adusto.

-No… -contestó con voz grave.

-En el hospital Santa Juana, en Chicago, en América –informó Carlisle.

-América… -el muchacho pareció tratar de procesar la información.

-¿No recuerda su nombre? –preguntó Carlisle.

-No –los ojos se mostraron a la defensiva-. No recuerdo nada desde que desperté en la tienda de campaña en Italia –indicó con acritud.

-De acuerdo, por ahora, lo mejor es preocuparnos por su salud física –Carlisle fijó sus ojos dorados en el rostro pálido de ojeras-. Lo demás, lo atenderemos con el tiempo.

Candy aprovechó la salida del médico para entrar y llevarle fruta y a Poupée.

-Albert… -le llamó suavemente.

El muchacho se encontraba de pie ante la ventana del cuarto y miraba por ella.

-¿Quién es Albert? –preguntó-. ¿Por qué me llama así?

Candy se recompuso, no podía llorar ni mostrarse débil ante su amigo, quien la necesitaba para recobrarse por completo. Tanto ir y venir al cuarto "0", llamó la atención del personal en pleno del hospital. Olivia, interrogada por el Doctor Cullen, acabó por confesar que Candy le había pedido hacerse cargo del paciente, y antes de que Carlisle pudiera hablar con ella, el Doctor Leonard los llamó a los dos.

-Señorita White, yo puse una enfermera diplomada a cargo de ese paciente –regañó Leonard-. Doctor Cullen, sé que la señorita White es su asistente, pero no creo que sea conveniente que atienda un caso tan delicado.

-Es que… el paciente es conocido mío –trató de defenderse Candy.

-Doctor Leonard –interrumpió Carlisle con voz totalmente calma-. He de hacer lo mejor para mi paciente, y Candy es de mucha más ayuda en la atención de él que Olivia.

-¡Es suficiente! –rebatió Leonard-. No pienso permitir que sobrepasen mi autoridad –miró a uno y otra-. A ninguno de los dos. Usted, señorita, no está autorizada a la atención del paciente del cuarto "0", hasta en tanto no se diplome. Y al paso que va, dudo mucho que lo logre. En caso de no obtener su diploma, tendrá que marcharse del hospital. En cuanto a usted, Doctor Cullen, le solicito que la próxima vez que tenga algún inconveniente sobre mis órdenes, lo discuta conmigo, en lugar de tomar decisiones propias. Pueden retirarse.

Los dos rubios salieron en silencio, hasta que llegaron al consultorio de Carlisle.

-Doctor Cullen, lo siento, lo he metido en problemas –se disculpó Candy.

-Hubiera preferido que me confiaras lo que estaba pasando con Albert –comentó el médico con tono tranquilo.

-Lo conocí hace años, pero no es mucho lo que sé de él –comenzó a explicar Candy.

Acabó por contarle la relación que tenía con Albert y solicitó su discreción, porque tuvo que hacer referencia a su relación con los Andrew. Carlisle se quedó sorprendido. En verdad que esta muchacha era todo un prodigio. ¿Hija adoptiva de la importante familia Andrew? Ahora entendía algunas cosas. Le prometió discreción… más grandes secretos debía guardar.

-Bueno, Candy –acabó por decidir-. Haremos lo siguiente, podrás visitarlo cuando tengas tiempo, pero quiero que estudies todo lo que puedas, a fin de pasar tu examen. Y ante cualquier duda, no vaciles en consultarme. Toma en cuenta que para atender a Albert, tienes que estar diplomada.

La sonrisa de Carlisle hizo brincar de felicidad a Candy. ¡Seguro así se sentía una al ser apoyada por su padre! ¡Qué tonterías pensaba! El Doctor Cullen tendría como mucho unos veinticinco años de edad, seguro, si se veía muy joven. La atención conjunta a Albert, los estudios de Candy, que le ocupaban gran parte del día e incluso de la noche, tuvieron la virtud de acercarlos aún más. Carlisle prácticamente se la vivía en el hospital (si lo suyo pudiera llamarse "vida"), la enfermera, ansiosa por hacerse cargo de su amigo, le consultaba sobre cualquier pequeña duda que le surgía. Carlisle se sentía orgulloso y feliz por su amistad con la muchacha, a quien empezaba a mirar como a una hija. El día del examen, tuvo la cortesía de hacerle llegar un enorme ramo de rosas rojas a su habitación, antes del desayuno: "Para que tengas muy buena suerte", rezaba la tarjeta con la pulcra caligrafía del médico.

Mientras esperaba en la enorme aula el inicio del salón, Candy temblaba de pies a cabeza, cuanto bien le haría en este momento contar con la presencia del Doctor Cullen, así que recordó los ojos amables y la sonrisa cálida de Carlisle y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Al recibir las hojas y leer las preguntas, comenzó a relajarse, pues se dio cuenta de que conocía las respuestas de la mayoría de las preguntas y muy pronto, el lápiz comenzó a rasgar las hojas mientras escribía. Un último pensamiento a Albert, "lo hago para poder cuidarte", le cruzó la mente a la muchacha, mientras se concentraba en responder.

Los resultados se publicaron pocos días después, Candy sentía el corazón latirle a mil por hora (hecho que Carlisle podía constatar al tenerla en el consultorio). Quedó en el séptimo puesto, una maravillosa sorpresa, tanto para Candy, como para el médico, quien no había conocido, en su larga carrera, a nadie parecido a esta chiquilla de ojos inocentes y tan entregada a los demás. Se dio maña para estar presente en la entrega de diplomas de las chicas de Mary Jane. La directora se presentó desde su escuela matriz, solamente por el placer de felicitar a sus egresadas y para llevarse a la mayoría. Candy se quedaría en Chicago, a fin de atender a Albert. El Doctor Cullen se dio cuenta de que la directora de la escuela estaba particularmente orgullosa de la chica de pecas. Candy saltaba como una niña pequeña, feliz por el resultado de su examen. Y, como pudo darse cuenta Carlisle, feliz sobre todo porque ahora podría dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al paciente del cuarto "0".

-¡Felicidades, señoritas! –deseó el médico, aunque dirigió una amplia sonrisa a Candy.

Las otras enfermeras recién diplomadas se derritieron ante el impacto de la sonrisa de Carlisle, aunque esta fuese dirigida a Candy.

-¿Qué sucede, chica traviesa? –preguntó Mary Jane, cuando vio que de pronto el entusiasmo de Candy descendió un par de grados.

-Es que… recordé a Flammy, ella no pudo rendir el examen para diplomarse –murmuró Candy, con una súbita tristeza.

Carlisle la miró en silencio, realmente, Candy era sorprendente. No sólo deseaba titularse para ayudar a Albert, sino que recordaba a la chica que en numerosas ocasiones la había acosado y hecho objeto de malos tratos.

-¿Entonces Flammy no les ha escrito? –indagó Mary Jane-. Rindió el examen hace una semana, ella se diplomó antes que ustedes, en el frente de guerra.

Candy y sus compañeras se alegraron por su compañera; así, todo quedaba saldado. Mary Jane hizo salir a las demás, a fin de hablar con Carlisle y Candy.

-¿Estás decidida a atender al paciente del cuarto "0"? –preguntó Mary Jane a Candy.

-Sí, estoy segura que podré ayudarle a que recupere la memoria –Candy se mostraba sumamente segura de sí misma.

-Y usted está de acuerdo con eso, Doctor Cullen –la directora se volvió a mirarlo brevemente.

Como la mayoría de los mortales, Mary Jane rehuía la mirada del rostro de Carlisle.

-Así es, ya he discutido esto con el Director Leonard, y pienso que mi paciente no puede quedar en mejores manos –la voz de terciopelo iba con la intención de evitar trabas.

-La mejor medicina para la amnesia es la bondad y la paciencia, Candy, te quedarás en Chicago y yo regresaré con las demás chicas. Le encargo a mi chica traviesa, Doctor Cullen.

Candy casi reventó de felicidad, ni tarda ni perezosa, se presentó en el cuarto "0", entrando sin llamar, encontró a Albert en la cama, quien al verla tan feliz, desplegando y presumiendo su recién ganado diploma, saltó de la cama, arrojando a Poupée a un lado, ganándose la protesta de la mofeta que se retorció como un gatito, a fin de caer de pie.

-¡Albert, soy una enfermera titulada! –gritó Candy emocionada-. ¡Ahora podré hacerme cargo de ti!

-¡Felicidades, Candy! –el rostro del rubio se engalanó con una bella sonrisa-. Sólo siento no tener dinero para hacerte un regalo.

-¡Oh, no! –se negó Candy-. Es suficiente para mí saber que ahora puedo atenderte sin ningún problema. ¿Te molestaría que saliera hoy? –preguntó de pronto-. Stear y Archie me invitaron a celebrar.

-Claro que no –la sonrisa se volvió un tanto vacilante-. Ve y disfruta de tu día libre.

Así, saltando de alegría, Candy salió de la habitación, casi atropellando a Carlisle, quien se presentaba para llevar a cabo el chequeo diario de Albert.

-Parece una niña pequeña –sonrió el médico, al entrar al cuarto.

-Es tan alegre… -un dejo de tristeza alertó a Carlisle.

Un ligero cambio en su ritmo cardiaco le habló de que algo no estaba bien, no en el estado físico del muchacho, sino en su ánimo. Hacía un par de días que se había dado cuenta de que Albert era presa de una depresión que, poco a poco, iba creciendo. La verdad dicha, se había recuperado magníficamente del accidente. Aunque su memoria no estuviera recuperada aún, así que, a ojos de Carlisle, la estancia de Albert en el hospital ya no era tan necesaria. Albert era todo un caso para el médico, quien en cierta forma, se veía reflejado en él. Los ojos de un tono azul zafiro, profundo y que tendía a oscurecerse cuando algo le preocupaba, como ahora, el rostro varonil, con una eterna mueca de preocupación. Hermético como lo era Carlisle, a la fecha no se abría con nadie, ni siquiera con Candy, quien le profesaba un cariño inmensurable, afrontando líos por él, saltando ante los rumores que le acusaban de criminal de guerra. El único momento en que Carlisle pudo vislumbrar algo del carácter terco y decidido del joven amnésico, fue cuando le comentó, días antes, que se encontraba totalmente restablecido de sus heridas y retiró los vendajes de la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿puedo abandonar el hospital? –preguntó Albert, con voz calma.

Carlisle se quedó un momento en silencio; sabía de los planes de Candy por diplomarse y continuar atendiendo a su amigo. ¿Acaso no lo había hablado con él? Aunque, a decir verdad, Carlisle estaba vislumbrando la posibilidad de que Albert pudiera salir del hospital y se recuperara en un ambiente más acorde a un hogar. Pero… ¿dónde? Había contemplado la idea de invitarle a vivir con él, lo cual era demasiado arriesgado. Sin tener la certeza al cien por ciento, temía que Albert fuera lo suficientemente sagaz como para descubrir su verdadera naturaleza. Sólo de pensar que los Volturi pudieran enterarse de que convivía con un humano, con sus consabidas consecuencias, le erizaba la piel (no en sentido literal). ¿Entonces? ¿Convertirlo? Esa era otra posibilidad; Candy le había dicho que Albert era un vagabundo, y él conocía que los nómadas (tanto humanos como los de su especie), no tendían a crear lazos afectivos. Pero, Albert era un hombre sano (por lo menos en sentido físico). Además, no podía asegurar que realmente no tuviera familia, ya que Candy misma no lo conocía lo suficiente como informar de lo contrario. El no sería capaz de condenarlo a una vida de secreto como la que él se veía obligado a llevar. No, ante sus dudas, Carlisle buscó una solución provisional.

-Es verdad que físicamente está usted sano, Albert, pero creo que sería conveniente que permaneciera un poco más en el hospital, mientras decidimos, entre usted, Candy y yo, que será lo mejor para su futuro.

Con lo que no contaba, era con que Albert, a pesar de no recordar su vida pasada, a pesar de que no tenía noción que él era un hombre negociante y que las riendas de una familia de abolengo recaían en sus manos, podía ser sumamente terco e independiente, y que las decisiones que tomaba, difícilmente eran contravenidas. Albert esperó a que el Doctor Cullen se retirara por ese día, y aprovechando la ausencia de Candy, escribió una carta despidiéndose de ella y otra agradeciendo a Carlisle sus atenciones, recogió las pocas pertenencias que tenía a su disposición, y que habían sido regaladas por Candy, Carlisle y por los Cornwell y con Poupée al hombro, acarreando una mochila vieja, se presentó ante el Director Leonard, se despidió y abandonó el hospital, decidido a valerse por sí mismo y buscar su perdida memoria.

Carlisle salió a tiempo de su turno, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la huida de Albert, por esa noche, decidió parar en su casa, a las afueras de Chicago, en un barrio tranquilo y de clase media. Cierto que podía haberse hecho de una mansión, pero para él solo, no tenía caso habitar en una enorme casa llena de habitaciones vacías. Todo sería tan diferente si contara con una familia. Cada vez más, el deseo de hacerse de un compañero se apoderó de él. Y sabía que habría un momento en que acabaría cediendo a la tentación de convertir a alguien para compartir su existencia.

Los golpes apresurados en la puerta le hicieron bajar de un salto desde el piso superior, donde se dedicaba a leer (una de sus pasiones). Era casi media noche, por lo que se preocupó, suponiendo que habría alguna emergencia en el hospital por la cual era requerido. No se esperaba lo que le recibió. Abrió la puerta y una llorosa muchacha de cabellos rubios revueltos se le lanzó al pecho. Carlisle la abrazó automáticamente.

-¡Doctor Cullen! –sollozó Candy-. ¡Albert se escapó!

Tras ella, los hermanos Cornwell miraban la escena. Carlisle les hizo pasar y Candy, entre llantos, le contó de la huida de su amigo. Se enteró de que regresó a buscar a los hermanos Cornwell, con quienes pasara el día, a fin de que le ayudasen a localizar a Albert, y acabaron decidiendo que tal vez Carlisle supiera algo.

-Fue mi culpa, Candy –se acusó el médico, entregándole una taza de té-. Lo subestimé, algo me comentó sobre abandonar el hospital, pero no creí que llevara a cabo su plan. Vamos, toma tu té y saldremos a buscarle.

A pesar de que sus sentidos estaban mucho más desarrollados que los de los demás, no sería fácil localizar al joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio largo. Acabaron por dividirse, Archie y Stear irían a las estaciones de autobuses y de tren, aunque no veían muy probable encontrarle, Candy decidió revisar el parque central de Chicago y Carlisle regresó al hospital, a fin de obtener alguna pista que le indicara a qué lugar se había dirigido Albert. Quedaron de verse en tres horas al frente del Santa Juana.

Los caballeros no pudieron dar con pista alguna, algo que ya se temía Carlisle. Por el contrario, Candy encontró a Albert en el Parque Central y, amén de súplicas y de revelarle la verdad de su relación, la cual había mantenido en secreto hasta ese momento, para no atiborrarle de información, logró que Albert aceptara regresar con ella al hospital.

-¡Déjame ayudarte como tú lo hiciste, Albert! –abrazada a él y llorando, balbuceó la petición-. ¡Ahora es mi turno de salvarte!

Los hermanos Cornwell se encontraban sumamente nerviosos e inquietos, barajando la posibilidad de ir a buscar a su prima, Carlisle también experimentaba la misma preocupación, pero confiaba en Candy y su astucia. Se vio recompensado cuando la divisó a lo lejos, mucho antes que los Cornwell, por lo que tuvo que refrenar sus ganas de hablarle, hasta que sus dos acompañantes descubrieron a la pareja de rubios. Carlisle le frunció el ceño a Albert, logrando que el joven rubio palideciera un poco, ante el evidente enojo de su médico. Por esta vez, Carlisle no depuso su molestia, sabía que su rostro podía ser muy amenazador, pero en verdad que se había preocupado por el muchacho, aunque se abstuvo de regañarlo, como deseaba. ¡Maldita sea! Tal vez debía dejar de lado su actitud paternalista, pero era algo muy arraigado en su interior. Cuando ingresaron al hospital, a fin de reinstalar al joven paciente en el cuarto "0", se encontraron con la sorpresa de que éste se había convertido en un cuarto lleno de trebejos. Candy y Carlisle se apresuraron a ver al Director, que por fortuna, se encontraba cubriendo un turno nocturno.

 **Continuará…**

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


	3. Capítulo 2 Candy, Albert y Carlisle

**CANDY, ANTES DE FORKS.**

 **Capítulo 2. Candy, Albert y Carlisle.**

**Cuando ingresaron al hospital, a fin de reinstalar al joven paciente en el cuarto "0", se encontraron con la sorpresa de que éste se había convertido en un cuarto lleno de trebejos. Candy y Carlisle se apresuraron a ver al Director, que por fortuna, se encontraba cubriendo un turno nocturno.**

-El paciente ya no requiere tratamiento médico –rebatió el Doctor Leonard cuando Candy solicitó su reingreso y se volvió a Carlisle-. Me extraña, Doctor Cullen, que le mantuviera todavía en el hospital, cuando hace más de una semana que se le debió dar de alta. Y en cuanto a usted, señorita White, si pretende cuidarle, no podrá ser en las instalaciones del hospital.

Carlisle se sublevó interiormente. Leonard podía ser muy intransigente, pero no esperaba que además fuese tan malicioso. ¡Si él mismo había impuesto como condición a Candy que se diplomara para cuidar a Albert! Y ahora resultaba que había autorizado su alta, sin tomarle en cuenta a él, el médico encargado.

-De todas formas, Doctor Leonard –intervino Carlisle en tono calmo-, usted debió de informarme de manera inmediata de la partida de mi paciente.

Leonard le dirigió una breve mirada enojada, la cual desvió cuando se encontró con una faz pálida, ojerosa y que parecía irradiar una fuerza amenazante.

-No puedo aceptarle de vuelta, el paciente está curado, su amnesia no pone en riesgo su vida y no es necesario que continúe internado en el hospital. Es mi última palabra.

Candy trató de protestar, pero Carlisle acabó por poner una fría mano en el brazo de la enfermera, para calmarla, y la hizo salir con él. Mientras se dirigían a la puerta del hospital, donde Archie y Stear, con Albert y Poupée les esperaban, le dijo:

-Candy, en realidad, yo creo que Albert se recuperará de mejor manera fuera del ambiente el hospital.

Candy hizo un puchero que por poco hace reír a Carlisle.

-No te preocupes, Candy, yo tuve la culpa porque le dije al Doctor Leonard que me iba –confesó un avergonzado Albert, ganándose una venenosa mirada verde-. Has hecho lo posible, yo buscaré mi propio camino, no debes apurarte tanto por mí.

Carlisle dudó, él podía ofrecerle alojamiento y sería maravilloso tener un compañero… aunque fuera por poco tiempo, gracias a Dios, el joven Alistair se adelantó.

-No hay problema, Albert puede quedarse por esta noche en mi caravana.

Con curiosidad, acompañó a los jóvenes, a fin de instalar a Albert con sus pocas pertenencias. El carromato hizo reír interiormente a Carlisle. Vaya que este joven era todo un inventor. ¡Cómo le gustaría platicar con él! Seguramente sería un verdadero erudito, tal vez podrían encontrar puntos de interés. El acabó por retirarse, después de despedirse brevemente de Albert y ponerse a las órdenes de Candy para lo que necesitaran.

Pronto, se vio requerido para ayudar a la pareja. Al día siguiente, una apurada Candy le solicitó permiso para ausentarse por unas horas en la mañana y a la tarde, habló con él de manera atropellada.

-Hemos encontrado un departamento sencillo, pero muy bien equipado en la calle Magnolia, en los suburbios de la ciudad, Doctor Cullen, creo que Albert y yo podremos acomodarnos a vivir muy bien y él estará mejor atendido por mí, sé que cuento con usted, si requiriese de atención médica y…

-Espera, Candy –solicitó Carlisle, levantando la mano derecha para atajar la catarata de explicaciones-. ¿Me estás diciendo que te irás a vivir con un hombre soltero? ¿Y siendo soltera tú también?

Candy cayó en la cuenta de ese hecho, solamente se había quedado con la intención de darle la mejor atención a Albert, y no pensaba en nada más. Además, Archie y Stear, así como Annie, le estaban ayudando para instalarse en el departamento de Magnolia. La larga explicación recaía en que necesitaba una carta donde se indicara que trabajaba en el hospital, a fin de lograr la renta del pequeño departamento. Candy enrojeció violentamente, gracias a Dios, Carlisle controlaba su sed con éxito, pues un delicioso aroma invadió su consultorio.

-Doctor Cullen… usted sabe que Albert y yo solo somos amigos… -balbuceó una atolondrada muchacha, roja como remolacha.

-Claro –comentó Carlisle, divertido ante el azoramiento de la enfermera-. Eso no lo pongo en duda, incluso, confío totalmente en ti y sé que siempre mantendrás una actitud de respeto ante él. Solamente quiero que tú tengas clara la relación que tienes con él, pareces conocerle desde que tú eras pequeña y le estimas profundamente.

Ya más calmada, Candy le respondió.

-Le conozco desde que tenía yo doce años –confesó-. El me salvó la vida…

-Sí, me lo has explicado –Carlisle le sonrió-. Hagamos algo, te daré la recomendación que necesitas –resopló suavemente-. Sólo espero que el Doctor Leonard no nos atrape a los dos, porque no sé lo que vaya a pasar.

Eso era cierto, el director del hospital era un hombre dado a los prejuicios y a la intransigencia, pero el que no arriesga no gana, y además, Candy era sumamente impetuosa. Y por lo visto, contaba con un jefe que, al igual que sus primos y sus amigas, también la apoyaba en sus atolondradas ideas y aventuras. Así, Carlisle Cullen se vio envuelto en la partida de Candy del hospital, de lo que no se enteró, porque Candy no se lo dijo, fue que el Doctor Leonard, al darse cuenta de que la chica abandonaría la residencia del Santa Juana, la interrogó y le advirtió que no podría continuar trabajando en el hospital, en el caso de que se mudara con Albert.

Si algo lamentó Carlisle fue precisamente que no vería tan frecuentemente a Candy como hasta ese momento, ya que en cuanto terminaba su turno, salía corriendo a su nuevo hogar, a fin de pasar el tiempo con Albert. Claro que tenía noticias de su ex paciente. Candy le comunicó que el muchacho había encontrado un humilde trabajo como lavaplatos en un pequeño restaurante y que ella y él se llevaban bastante bien. Con sus siglos de experiencia, Carlisle comenzó a vislumbrar lo que para Candy y para Albert todavía no era obvio: que acabarían amándose.

Una noche, de nuevo en su hogar (que él no acaba de identificar como tal), mientras leía en su vasta biblioteca, Carlisle terminó su lucha interna y agradeció al cielo su clarividencia sobre amor y el no haber cedido en convertir ni a una ni a otro, los dos merecían ser felices, casarse, tener hijos, envejecer y terminar su vida rodeados de una descendencia dichosa, algo que para él estaba totalmente vedado.

El día que Candy fue despedida, descubierta por Leonard, Carlisle se sublevó como muy pocas veces lo había hecho, cuando aún convivía con los Volturi. La injusticia de dicha acción le impelió a presentar su renuncia, en caso de que Candy no fuese reinstalada. Gracias a Dios, no fue necesario; en primer lugar, las compañeras de Candy se apersonaron ante el Doctor Leonard y abogaron por su compañera. Las enfermeras del personal se encontraban aturulladas por la triste noticia de la muerte de una compañera suya, Katherine, en el frente de guerra, y Candy había tenido la ocurrencia de solicitar el puesto de mujer del aseo, así que en lugar del uniforme blanco del hospital, vestía como una fregona. Carlisle entró como tromba cuando se dio cuenta del despido de Candy, y se encontró la escena en todo su esplendor. Las enfermeras apelaron a la consciencia de Leonard y para sorpresa de Candy y Carlisle, este acabó cediendo y reinstaló a Candy en su puesto. Cuando las muchachas se marcharon, a fin de que Candy se cambiase de ropa, Carlisle tomó la palabra, mirando atentamente al director a los ojos e inclinándose un poco, desplegando su encanto sobre él.

-Yo estaba enterado de todo, Doctor Leonard, y considero que la mejor atención para ese paciente es la que está recibiendo de la señorita White.

Se vio recompensado cuando su interlocutor mostró en su rostro la confusión ante lo que se le decía, sabía que ya lo tenía ganado.

-Deseo que no se moleste más a la señorita White –agregó Carlisle.

-De acuerdo, Doctor Cullen, solamente manténgame informado de la evolución de ese hombre –alcanzó a solicitar Leonard.

El tiempo transcurría de manera rutinaria, Candy continuaba con su vida normal, hasta que otro hecho vino a sorprender a Carlisle. Habían pasado meses desde la mudanza de Candy, cuando la chica, ya casi terminando el otoño y para entrar el invierno, solicitó vacaciones. Extrañado, Carlisle indagó la razón, se daba cuenta de que, desde que conocía a Candy, estaba dejando de lado su hermetismo. No era que no se enterara de lo que sucedía, su fino oído y su vista excepcional le brindaban la mejor de las informaciones, pero él procuraba no entrometerse en la vida de sus compañeros de trabajo. Ruborizada, Candy le confesó que se trasladaría a Nueva York a ver a su novio actuar en Broadway, en "Romeo y Julieta". Por esta vez, Carlisle se quedó sorprendido, aunque su rostro se mantuvo impasible, como una estatua.

Como siempre, Candy le explicó en su forma atropellada y balbuceante que mantenía una relación con Terry Grandchester, la incipiente estrella de la cual hablaban los diarios desde hacía algún tiempo. Carlisle acabó de sonreírle para tranquilizarla, al ver el rubor de la chica que le daba un toque delicioso a su piel; en ese momento, Carlisle acabó de confirmar lo que hasta ese momento era una muy segura sospecha: Candy, sin darse cuenta, se estaba enamorando de Albert, aunque por el momento, mantuviera una extraña relación con otro joven.

-Por mí no hay problema, Candy –le dijo-. Hablaré con el Doctor Leonard, a fin de que se autoricen tus vacaciones.

Al final, la muchacha fue autorizada a tomar dos semanas de asueto, a fin de aprovechar su visita en Nueva York.

-Doctor Cullen ¿podré molestarle si le encargo a Albert? –solicitó Candy el día anterior a su partida-. Me siento un poco inquieta pensando que se quedará solo en casa y no quiero que corra riesgos.

Carlisle reprimió una sonrisa ante las palabras de Candy. Por esta vez, el pedido se hacía en tono firme, aunque amable. Tal parecía que el bienestar del joven rubio de ojos azules le era muy importante.

-Claro, Candy, estoy a sus órdenes, pero no creo que Albert me necesite, a menos que se resfríe en estos días que estás lejos de él. Tranquilízate y disfruta de tu paseo y de la obra.

Carlisle no pudo reprimir la risa fácil y musical que escapó de su garganta al ver a una horrorizada Candy ante la posibilidad de que Albert se enfermara. Exagerada, eso era, y la razón de ello era el amor, de eso estaba seguro. Pero con sus largos años en la tierra no crearían expectativas sobre esta relación, ya que había muchas posibilidades de que todo se torciera.

Mientras Candy estuvo fuera, Carlisle se descubrió añorándola. Las largas noches lo fueron como hacía mucho no lo eran. Adelantó la caza, sólo por tener algo qué hacer, y por unas horas, el instinto depredador que le guiaba para alimentarse dejó de lado la añoranza por la sonrisa dulce y cálida del rostro pecoso. El, como muchos otros, había caído bajo el embrujo de la chica bondadosa y carismática. ¡Qué deseos de contar con alguien así a su lado! Acabó corriendo hasta Wisconsin, liberando su energía y buscando paz a sus deseos, tan impetuosos y tan poco probables de cumplir.

Noches de correrías nocturnas, por el placer de cazar y cuyo instinto procuraba ahogar, noches de leer por horas, de escuchar infinidad de obras musicales, a fin de distraerse lo más posible. Incluso, pensó en presentarse en el departamento de la calle Magnolia, a fin de charlar con Albert, pero evitó hacerlo, puesto que no tenía ningún motivo para apersonarse. Mentalmente, trataba de prepararse para la separación de diez días que duraría el permiso de Candy, sin embargo…

Candy, en Nueva York, rompió su corazón y su alma. El enterarse del accidente de Susanna Marlowe, el intentar hablar con ella, el salvarla del suicidio, el rompimiento con Terry, a fin de dejarle en libertad para que pudiera casarse con Susanna, quien le había salvado vida del actor a costa de sus más caros sueños. Todo había caído sobre ella como un pesado fardo que acabaría por enterrar sus propias ilusiones. Regresó a Chicago, llegó enferma y mortalmente triste, y fue amorosamente atendida por un Albert preocupado pero firme y sereno, quien tomó las riendas del dolor de Candy y empezó la tarea de la recuperación de la joven.

Un accidente de tránsito dio paso a que la memoria de Albert comenzara a regresar. Al dejar a Candy descansando en casa, a fin de comprar lo necesario para la comida, fue arrollado por un automóvil, que afortunadamente no le causó heridas graves ni fracturas, pero si golpes en la cabeza que empezaron a lograr lo que meses de convivencia al lado de Candy no habían logrado: recordó el momento del accidente en Italia, y que salvó la vida gracias a Poupée.

Otro hecho cayó sobre la joven enfermera como balde de agua helada: Stear Cornwell se había enlistado en la guerra como voluntario. Todo parecía confabularse para aturullar la mente de Candy: el rompimiento de Terry, el accidente de Albert, la acusación de la tía abuela Elroy sobre algo relacionado con el tío abuelo William, la huida de Stear. Todo le causó una profunda depresión que ella empezó a combatir de manera imprudente. Carlisle se quedó de una pieza cuando, a cinco días de iniciadas las vacaciones, se encontró primero con el aroma de Candy y luego con la misma enfermera, preparando el instrumental en el consultorio. Pero a sus entrenados ojos como médico no pasó desapercibido el dolor que Candy sufría.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó en su tono amable-. Tenías cinco días más de vacaciones.

Candy guardó silencio y por esta vez, se puso pálida en lugar de enrojecer, como era su costumbre; rehuyó la mirada de la cara del médico, quien esperaba con paciencia a la contestación de su asistente.

-Yo… volví antes, Doctor Cullen –acabó por decir Candy.

-¿Pasó algo, Candy? –continuó Carlisle.

-Pues… -la chica titubeaba ante la relativa insistencia del varón.

Carlisle sentía un genuino interés por ella, sin dobleces. Si hubiese tenido una hija, le hubiese encantado que fuera como Candy.

-Yo… rompí con Terry –acabó por confesar, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Carlisle, por esta vez, se quedó en silencio, sin encontrar las palabras necesarias para consolar a la chica atribulada que tenía ante él. Pero ante sus ojos, la fuerza oculta de esta niña surgió con todo su esplendor. De pronto sonrió, tratando de mostrarse tranquila y serena, mientras contenía su llanto.

-No hay problema, sólo que no vi caso a quedarme en casa, puesto que no tenía nada qué hacer, por eso decidí regresar al trabajo…

-Candy, si necesitas tiempo para superarlo, puedes irte –le interrumpió con voz tranquila Carlisle.

-¡Oh no, Doctor Cullen! –Candy ensanchó su sonrisa-. Me siento mejor trabajando, en serio. Prefiero continuar en el hospital. Además, no quiero preocupar a Albert, quien piensa que estoy bien.

Carlisle se quedó de una pieza. Muy pocas personas habían impactado en su ánimo en el largo tiempo que tenía de existencia, y esta niña era una de ellas. ¡Qué magnífico ser humano!

-De acuerdo, permanece en tu turno, pero no abuses de tus fuerzas –accedió el médico.

Al poco tiempo, se enteró del accidente de Albert, de que ahora estaba siendo atendido por el Doctor Martin, en la "Clínica Feliz", pero que "esperaban contar con su atención, de ser necesaria" (esa fue la traducción que él sacó en claro de la explicación que Candy le dio sobre el motivo por el cual él no fue requerido en el momento del accidente, ni en visitas posteriores). De igual forma, se enteró de la partida de Alistair Cornwell a la guerra, lamentando profundamente este hecho, ya que le había cobrado cierto afecto los primos de Candy, aunque no había vuelto a tener contacto con ellos desde el día en que ayudaron a Albert a regresar al lado de Candy.

Sabiamente, no atosigó a Candy con preguntas impertinentes sobre su estado. Su intuición le decía que la joven contaba a su lado con quien mejor la podría ayudar a superar su pena: Albert, y si bien el estado del joven le causaba cierta inquietud, pues la amnesia que padecía creaba un contexto misterioso a su alrededor, Carlisle estaba seguro que ahora él sabría aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba para lograr que Candy fuese feliz.

Los meses pasaron y adquirieron su rutina nuevamente, Candy iba y venía trabajando en el hospital y atendiendo a Albert. Tenía poca vida social, a excepción de sus dos amigas, Annie y Patty, quienes también procuraban distraerla. Pero la joven enfermera de ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro, era única: optimista, alegre y una verdadera triunfadora. Poco a poco, se dejó ver su radiante sonrisa, el trajinar de cada día la llevaba de un lado al otro del inmenso hospital: los ancianos, los niños y las mujeres le dispensaban un cariño inconmensurable, y de los pacientes masculinos, más de uno se veía prendado por la belleza clásica de su rostro, sobre todo de sus dos enormes esmeraldas que lanzaban destellos de luz ante cualquier mención amable. Y que hacían juego a la sonrisa fácil y dulce que siempre acompañaba la palabra de la muchacha.

Otro hecho vino a perturbar la relativa tranquila vida de la muchacha y la de Carlisle, que en cierta forma, se había atribuido el cuidado de la enfermera. Neal Leagan se encaprichó con ella y, de pronto, se apersonó en el hospital, exigiendo la atención de Candy. Carlisle se dio cuenta del incidente, debido a que con su fino oído detectó el encontronazo entre Candy y el muchacho, sin pensarlo, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala de visitas del hospital y entró intempestivamente cuando Neal trataba de acorralar a Candy, a fin de obligarla a salir en una cita con él.

-¡Déjela en paz! –exigió con su voz profunda y la mirada peligrosamente oscura.

Neal palideció cuando detectó al predador que tenía frente a sí, Carlisle se mantuvo lo más tranquilo posible, algo que le costó un gran esfuerzo de su voluntad. Tuvo su triunfo cuando Neal, mascullando amenazas y malas palabras, se retiró, profundamente enojado.

-¿Se puede saber qué sucede? –indagó el médico lo más ecuánime que pudo, mirando a la muchacha que también se mostraba furiosa.

-¡Pretende tener una cita conmigo! –estalló Candy.

Carlisle se sobresaltó y levantó las cejas, azorado ante lo alterado del talante de Candy, quien por lo regular era toda dulzura.

-¡Está completamente loco si piensa que voy a salir con él! –continuó Candy.

Le contó que conocía a los Leagan desde que era niña, y que le habían hecho la vida imposible desde el primer momento en que los vio. Hacía poco, había asistido a Neal en un pequeño accidente que había tenido con su automóvil y, de pronto, se veía acosada por el muchacho, quien haciendo abuso de su abolengo, intentaba tener una relación con ella. Carlisle se quedó furioso, él que en cierta forma había huido de la antigua Europa, cansado del abuso de poder de los Volturi, que se había trasladado a la naciente América, buscando la libertad de ser lo que era, sin verse confrontado en cada paso que daba, ahora era testigo de la forma en que se trataba de sobrepasar a esta joven. Su instinto de protección se disparó, e inmediatamente decidió hablar con el Director Leonard, a fin de evitar la presencia del joven Leagan en el hospital. Una desagradable sorpresa le esperaba. Candy, tranquila como era, y acostumbrada a lidiar con los hermanos Leagan, no tomó ninguna medida, sólo Albert se enteró de los problemas que estaba teniendo con el dandy heredero.

Pero Carlisle, por esta vez, se vio sobrepasado por el poder de una prestigiosa familia y de una mujer acostumbrada a echar mano de los recursos más reprochables para salirse con la suya. En primera, Neal Leagan se presentó ante Leonard para quejarse de Carlislie, trastocando lo sucedido. El Doctor Leonard, temeroso de perder los donativos que los Leagan hacían al hospital, acabó por dar oídos y curso a la queja del muchacho y confrontó a Cullen.

-En verdad, no puedo creer que usted solamente escuche la versión de ese joven, Doctor Leonard, le creía un hombre justo.

Carlisle no acostumbraba a juzgar a los demás, sabedor que la debilidad humana era algo digno de conmiseración, no de reproches. El, educado bajo las rígidas normas de un padre intransigente, había acabado de manera muy triste su vida humana. El Doctor Leonard se sublevó.

-¿Sabe usted quienes son los Leagan en la ciudad de Chicago y a qué clan pertenecen? –indagó un ofendido Leonard.

-Sí, lo sé –replicó el calmo y pálido Carlisle-. Y también sé que lo que ese joven pretende con la señorita White es una bajeza, amparado bajo su nombre, Doctor Leonard.

Las fosas nasales de Leonard se ensancharon, los ojos se dilataron y los músculos de la mandíbula del director del hospital se tensaron visiblemente. Incluso, Carlisle pudo escuchar el ligero crujir de los dientes, al ser apretados, de su interlocutor.

-Doctor Cullen, para serle franco, no es mucho lo que yo puedo hacer –se estremeció enfadado ante el levantamiento escéptico de la ceja derecha del rubio médico-. El hospital corre un grave riesgo si yo me niego a recibir a los Leagan en esta institución y dar atención a sus quejas.

-Sólo puedo decirle algo, Doctor Leonard, ya que usted ha expuesto su punto de vista tan peculiar –Carlisle, por esta vez, se sentía tan indignado ante lo que escuchaba, que echó mano de todo su autocontrol-. Yo protegeré a la señorita White ante las malas intenciones de ese joven, por muy importante miembro que sea de la muy importante familia Andrew. Lo que yo vi, me es suficiente para saber que no pretende nada honorable con una joven indefensa.

Enojado, Leonard replicó:

-Por si lo olvida, esa "joven honorable", vive con un hombre, sin que medie ningún compromiso entre ellos.

-Se equivoca, Doctor Leonard, entre la señorita Candy y el señor Albert, hay una relación enfermera-paciente, que yo mismo avalaré, de ser necesario. Ahora, me retiro, creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar.

-Dese por enterado de las quejas del señor Neal Leagan en su contra –agregó Leonard, cuando Carlisle giraba el picaporte para salir de su despacho.

La mano pálida apretó peligrosamente el picaporte, aunque se detuvo cuando escuchó un ligero crujir de protesta del metal.

-Lo estoy, Doctor Leonard –aceptó y salió.

Para Leonard, el enfrentamiento le trajo la división de sus intereses: por un lado, los Leagan podían retirar las importantes donaciones que hacían al hospital y por otro, él sabía que Carlisle Cullen era un elemento muy peleado entre los hospitales más importantes de la ciudad. De buena fuente, le había llegado la información de que Monte Sinaí le ofrecería una importante plaza en su institución. ¿Qué hacer?

Sarah Leagan fue quien precipitó la separación de Candice White y Carlisle Cullen. Su deseo de erradicar el peligro que la rubia enfermera le representaba, le hizo tomar una decisión precipitada, que dio en cierta medida, oportunidad a Neal a continuar acosando a Candy. Dentro del hospital, Carlisle se daba maña para impedirle encontrarse a solas con Candy, sin importarle los problemas que pudiera ocasionarle los enfrentamientos con el heredero.

-Doctor Leonard, quiero que Candice White sea despedida del hospital Santa Juana –exigió Sarah Leagan, azuzada por Eliza y con la esperanza de que la muchacha tuviera que salir de la ciudad-. Puede usted basarse en su dudosa reputación, ya que vive en unión libre con un vagabundo y mi hijo puede atestiguar este hecho.

-Señora Leagan, ese hombre fue paciente del doctor Cullen recién ingresó aquí y él puede respaldar que la señorita White es su enfermera…

-Entonces, puesto que este hospital tiene una moral tan relajada, no me queda más remedio que solicitar al señor Leagan transfiera sus donaciones a otra institución –amenazó Sarah.

-Por favor, señora Leagan, no se precipite… -solicitó Leonard.

-Tiene dos días para tomar en cuenta mi petición, Doctor Leonard.

La dama salió con paso altanero, dejando a Leonard sumamente preocupado. Aunque su decisión era muy fácil: entre Candy y las donaciones, pesaban más estas que aquella. En cuanto a Carlisle Cullen… bueno, ya anteriormente el hospital había trabajado sin la presencia del médico, seguramente podrían hacerlo nuevamente, en caso de ser necesario, Además, un golpe de suerte le caía como del cielo, y que pondría fuera de la protección de Carlisle a Candy.

-Candy, voy a asistir a Washington a un congreso médico, por indicaciones del Doctor Leonard –avisó Carlisle, al día siguiente de la visita de Sarah Leagan.

-Espero tenga buen viaje y regrese pronto, Doctor Cullen –sonrió Candy, ajena a las maquinaciones de la odiada familia Leagan.

-Quisiera no tener que irme… -confesó Carlisle.

Esta vez, fue él quien titubeó ante el hecho de que la dejaría sola frente a Neal, ahora fue Candy quien tranquilizó al varón.

-¡No se preocupe por nada, Doctor Cullen! –rió ligera-. Yo sé defenderme de Neal Leagan –le guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua en su gesto tan característico-. Aunque no lo crea, soy muy fuerte, y siempre le he ganado en las peleas.

Carlisle acabó por reír, satisfecho ante la seguridad de Candy.

-De acuerdo, Candy, entonces, te dejo a tus propios medios, no des oportunidad a ese malandrín de nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Doctor Cullen –Candy dudó un poco, antes de exponer la siguiente solicitud-. ¿Podría darle un abrazo de despedida?

Sabía que Carlisle no gustaba del contacto físico y que lo evitaba lo más posible, pero ella le tenía mucho afecto, por su paciencia, por su apoyo incondicional y su respaldo, así como su defensa ante Neal Leagan. Carlisle se mantuvo quieto por un minuto entero, en el cual escucharon el trino de los pájaros que se colaba a través de la ventana, así como sintieron la fresca brisa de la primavera.

-Claro, Candy, será un placer para mí –cedió el médico.

Con sumo cuidado, controlando su fuerza y su toque helado, recibió y aceptó lo mejor que pudo el abrazo de la hermosa enfermera. El aroma de la chica, a rosas, se combinaba a la perfección con el olor de su dulce sangre, aunque este último no le tentaba de ninguna forma, con siglos de práctica para controlar su sed y su diario servicio en hospitales. Su congelado corazón se vio conmovido por la ternura que irradiaba esta jovencita.

-¡Tiene las manos heladas, Doctor Cullen! –se quejó Candy cuando le soltó.

Carlisle rió trémulo, pero restando importancia al hecho.

-Lo sé, tengo problemas de circulación –adujo.

-¡Debería consultar a un médico! –bromeó Candy, guiñándole un ojo y logrando una risa tintineante en el médico.

El Doctor Leonard no esperó más de una hora a la partida de Carlisle Cullen a Washington para llamar a Candy y pedirle renunciara al hospital.

-¡No me iré si no me da una buena razón para mi despido! –exigió la muchacha.

-¿Qué relación tiene usted con los Leagan, señorita White? –indagó, por respuesta, el director.

Eso desinfló la furia de Candy; si los Leagan estaban implicados, no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, y acabó aceptando renunciar, aunque no se abstuvo de expresar su opinión ante el médico.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Renuncio! ¡No pensé que usted se prestara a ese tipo de manejos!

-Ningún hospital en Chicago le va a contratar, señorita White –informó Leonard, enojado con la enfermera por confrontarlo a su acción, tal como lo hiciera Cullen.

La miró a través de su ventanal, mientras Candy salía con sus pocas pertenencias y vestida de calle, un profundo malestar se le posó en el estómago. Lo que hacía no era correcto, por mucho que se repitiera que era por bien del hospital. Mucho menos ayudó la renuncia de Carlisle Cullen, que la presentó sin demora cuando, a su regreso de Washington, se enteró de la "renuncia" de Candy.

-Con carácter de irreversible, Doctor Leonard –indicó cuando puso el documento con su elegante caligrafía en el escritorio-. No puedo permanecer en una institución con tan dudosa calidad moral, gracias por todo.

La dignidad que este ser irradiaba atajó la lengua del director del hospital. ¿Qué podría decir en su defensa? Sabía muy bien que lo que hizo no fue por la moral del hospital, sino por ambición, y que no lograba engañar a este caballero que salía con paso firme y fuerte de su despacho, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada hacia atrás.

Así, la relación entre Candy y el Doctor Cullen quedó truncada, él sabía dónde encontrarla, e incluso se presentó a ofrecer su apoyo a la muchacha, sumamente molesto por lo sucedido. La sonrisa luminosa en el rostro pecoso le recibió con un cariño manifiesto.

-¡No se preocupe por mí, ya tengo trabajo! –informó la chica ante las primeras palabras de Carlisle-. Estoy trabajando con el Doctor Martin, en la Clínica Feliz.

La sonrisa, también atrayente en el rostro masculino, reflejó la felicidad y el alivio ante la noticia. Candy se mostraba tan llena de felicidad, como no la veía desde hacía unas semanas.

-Bien, Candy –aceptó-. Yo estoy trabajando en el Hospital Monte Sinaí, ahí podrás encontrarme para lo que necesites.

-Gracias, Doctor Cullen.

En un impulso, Candy se le lanzó sobre el médico y pudo plantarle un beso en la pálida y helada mejilla, con tacto suave y fuerte a la vez. Carlisle se quedó de una pieza, jamás había conocido a alguien tan impulsivo, y muchos menos con los de su especie, ya que si bien son sumamente atrayentes, la mayoría de los mortales se alejan, presintiendo el peligro que representan.

-¡Está helado! –se quejó la muchacha, pero continuó sonriendo.

-Debo irme, Candy –se despidió el Doctor Cullen-. Saluda a Albert de mi parte y espero que estén muy bien. No lo olvides, cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden contar conmigo.

En el automóvil, manejando en la noche de la hermosa ciudad, Carlisle se alejó de Candy, sopesando todo lo vivido hasta ese día en compañía de la joven, y a quien estima de manera muy profunda.

 **Continuará…**

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


	4. Capítulo 3 Alistair y Stear

**CANDY, ANTES DE FORKS**

 **Capítulo 3. Alistair y Stear.**

El cielo estaba nublado aquella tarde en Chicago, había sido un día cálido, muy común para ser mediados de mayo, pero la temperatura no era algo que realmente afectara al médico que aguardaba para iniciar sus labores. El doctor Carlisle Cullen se disponía a leer el Chicago Tribune antes de empezar su turno de noche en el hospital Monte Sinaí. Durante el día se había entretenido leyendo otras cosas, dejando el diario olvidado; al salir a trabajar se lo llevó todavía sin abrir. En realidad temía leerlo, las horribles noticias provenientes del frente lo llenaban de pena, tantos jóvenes buenos que debían haber vivido muchos años más disfrutando de este bello mundo, abandonándolo sin remedio por causa de una guerra sin sentido. Y pensar que las últimas imágenes que esos muchachos veían eran solo destrucción y desolación. Y pensar que él estaba destinado a existir hasta que el mundo mismo cambiara, o que alguno de su misma estirpe decidiera que le estorbaba y le prendiera fuego. "Muy bien Carlisle", se dijo a sí mismo, "deja de divagar y concéntrate en las noticias del día, no puedes ir por ahí sin tener idea de qué sucede en el mundo que te rodea".

Cuál no sería su sorpresa al abrir la sección de negocios y hallar una enorme fotografía de un rostro que él conocía bien. ¿Podría ser? ¿Qué aquel amnésico resultara…? Leyó el artículo,

" _ **William Albert Andrew hace su aparición después de años de misterio"**_

 _El jefe del poderoso clan Andrew tomó oficialmente la presidencia del consorcio del mismo nombre, después de muchos años de mover los hilos desde las sombras, a través de George Johnson y Elroy Andrew, su socio y tía respectivamente. En una ceremonia especial para los medios de comunicación el Señor Andrew se presentó, agradeció a los medios su presencia y a sus socios la confianza depositada en las empresas; reiteró que Andrew Inc seguirá el camino ascendente que hasta ahora ha llevado y cumplirá los objetivos trazados para el año. Por su parte, los miembros del consejo rindieron pleitesía al nuevo presidente y aseguraron tener confianza en el camino por el que su liderazgo los llevaría. La mayoría parecía ser sincero, habrá que ver como lo toma en verdad John Leagan, no muy bien parece, pues todo apunta a que deja la presidencia del Banco de Chicago para probar suerte en Florida. Al preguntarle al Señor Andrew el motivo del sigilo con el que se manejaba anteriormente respondió "Mis motivos son míos, ¿alguna otra pregunta". También se le cuestionó sobre la supuesta convalecencia que retrasó su presentación, solo respondió que la había superado con éxito, y así parece ser, ya que no muestra rastro alguno de enfermedad…_

El artículo seguía, describiendo las nuevas adquisiciones y proyectos de las industrias Andrew, dejando entrever algo de chismes propios de ese mundo. En ningún momento se mencionaba que el señor Andrew hubiera estado en el frente italiano o que hubiera sufrido amnesia, mucho menos que hubiera pasado parte de su recuperación al cuidado de su enfermera personal, viviendo con ella. Pero esos aristocráticos rasgos eran inconfundibles, así que el misterioso señor Andrew, del cual hasta él había escuchado hablar, había resultado ser un joven, y por lo que él sabía, uno bastante rebelde. Sonrió al pensar eso; bien sabía que las apariencias engañaban, no había que dejarse llevar por ellas. Aunque siendo honestos, en su caso le favorecían, si los que lo rodeaban supieran su verdadera naturaleza ¿quién en su sano juicio le confiaría enfermos? Suspiró y miró el reloj, era hora de empezar su ronda.

Pronto el otoño hizo su aparición, y con su llegada los días se hicieron más cortos, lo que alegró sobremanera a Carlisle, pues así podía deambular por las calles con más tranquilidad, incluso de día, ya que las tormentas comunes en esa época lo protegían del sol, era casi como ser una persona normal. Aunque por otro lado, la caza en verano era algo más estimulante, los animales estaban muy activos y bien alimentados. Afortunadamente América aún era salvaje y él podía pasar sus días de descanso corriendo sin parar y trepando velozmente hasta las copas de los árboles para esconderse de algún viajero o paseante o bien para admirar lo maravilloso de la creación. Si tan solo tuviera con quien compartir toda esa belleza… Se preguntaba si alguna vez se atrevería a arrancar a alguien de su vida mortal tan solo para aliviar su soledad, aunque… si no hubiera otra opción… "No Carlisle", se reprendió, "tú no eres nadie para decidir quien vive o muere". Agitó la cabeza como para sacudir sus pensamientos y prosiguió su camino al hospital.

Al comenzar el invierno había recibido al hospital una carta de su enfermera favorita contándole lo que había sido de su vida. Había confirmado sus sospechas, el poderoso William A. Andrew era aquel Albert que los dos habían cuidado con tanto esmero. Ella había decidido irse de Chicago al Hogar de Ponny, el orfanato donde había crecido y ejercía su profesión en un pueblo cercano. Por sus entusiastas comentarios pudo deducir que la chica ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de Albert. Él le respondió la carta pero trató de hacerlo en una forma un tanto impersonal, fracasó estrepitosamente, la chica realmente había tocado su corazón. No, ese ya no latía, sería más acertado decir que tocó su alma. Así comenzó la correspondencia ocasional entre ellos.

Un buen día, cuando ya había pasado casi un año de haber empezado a trabajar en el Monte Sinaí, recibió una noticia que le sorprendió gratamente. Candy le comunicó en una de sus misivas que le gustaría regresar a Chicago, la chica admitía que se debía principalmente a que deseaba estar más cerca de su Albert, el magnate viajaba mucho y cuando estaba ahí por lo general debía quedarse en Chicago y sería más fácil para ambos que ella viviera ahí. Carlisle respondió presuroso la carta, le dijo que le agradaría mucho que volviera a trabajar con él, que había indagado y había descubierto que la influencia de los Leagan ya no tenía mucho peso, puesto que al marcharse a Florida habían dejado de ser benefactores de los hospitales locales, quienes habían tomado su lugar eran los Andrew y los Cornwell, por lo que no tendría problemas en volver a colocarse si ese era su deseo. Él le daría una carta de recomendación para el hospital que ella quisiera, pero le honraría mucho si decidía solicitar un puesto en el Monte Sinaí.

Cuando Candy leyó la carta del doctor Cullen se alegró sobremanera.

–Albert, mira lo que me contestó el doctor Cullen –dijo la chica alegremente.

–Candy, me parece una excelente idea, tú siempre trabajaste muy a gusto con el doctor –él también recordaba con afecto al buen médico y sabía que se ocuparía de Candy cuando él tuviera que viajar–, ¿por qué no le haces caso y solicitas trabajo ahí? Aunque ya te he dicho que no necesitas trabajar…

–Sé que me lo has dicho Albert, pero no por ser tu novia debes mantenerme. Para mí no sería correcto, yo puedo trabajar y lo disfruto mucho, tal vez más adelante cariño… –Candy no terminó la frase ya que en realidad Albert no le había pedido matrimonio todavía, pero a ella le ilusionaba demasiado tener una familia y sabía que su amado era la persona perfecta para cumplir esa ilusión.

–Muy bien, se hará como tú digas pequeña, pero si de algo te sirve mi opinión creo que ese hospital es muy bueno –hizo una nota mental de hacer llegar una generosa donación al hospital, sin que Candy lo supiera claro.

Candy no tardó en poner manos a la obra para volver a vivir y trabajar en Chicago, viviría en el departamento, pero ahora acondicionaría la habitación de Albert para visitas y poder recibir a la Señorita Ponny, la Hermana María o Patty cuando quisieran ir a Chicago. De hecho planeaba invitar a Patty en cuanto estuviera instalada, la invitaría precisamente con el pretexto de ayudarla al instalarse. Ya se había cumplido un año del funeral de Stear y sabía que su amiga aún no estaba cerca de superar la pérdida. Si bien había empezado a hacer visitas sociales y acudía a alguna que otra tertulia en Florida, según decía en sus cartas, sabía que la pena seguía ensombreciendo su corazón y estaba segura que su dulce amiga lloraba sin parar por las noches. La razón por la cual deseaba que Patty fuera a Chicago era presentarla con el hombre más bueno, caballeroso, inteligente y guapo del mundo, después de Albert claro. Quería presentarla nada más y nada menos que con Carlisle Cullen, ella sabía muy bien que el doctor estaba muy solo y que una chica dulce, bien educada y de buena familia como Patty era justo lo que él necesitaba.

Escribió a Patty y ella respondió y pronto estuvo ahí. Entre las dos decoraron el departamento, Patty le ayudó bordando y tejiendo algunos adornos, cosa que a Candy no se le daba muy bien. Incluso había llevado con ella algunas cosas que no usaba tanto en Florida, como cobijas. Una ocasión, Candy le pidió a Patty que fuera a buscarla al hospital y de ahí irían a tomar un café. En el hospital se las arregló para salir al mismo tiempo que Carlisle, salieron platicando juntos muy animadamente y se toparon con Patty. Candy los presentó y como que no quiere la cosa le pidió al médico que las acompañara, él como todo un caballero aceptó. Una vez fuera del café, Carlisle se dispuso a despedirse.

–Oh, doctor Cullen –dijo Candy con fingida sorpresa, sabía bien que trataría de librarse–, no nos dejará usted aquí ¿verdad? Nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañara. ¿No es cierto Patty?

Patty bajó la mirada y balbuceó un "sí, claro" casi ininteligible. El doctor se habría ruborizado si pudiera, pero la palidez eternamente instalada en sus mejillas lo protegía de mostrar emociones sorpresivas como esta. Por primera vez en siglos de existir, se sintió acorralado, no podía marcharse sin verse grosero pero tampoco deseaba estar ahí. "Eso te buscas por acercarte a los humanos, Carlisle", se dijo.

–Está bien, chicas, las acompañaré un momento.

–Genial –dijo Candy aplaudiendo, Patty se limitó a sonreír tímidamente.

Una vez instalados en una mesa, Candy ordenó una rebanada de pastel y una malteada, Patty un té y pastelillos, Carlisle solo un café.

–Doctor no debería beber café a esta hora, tal vez así dormiría mejor –lo reprendió Candy.

–¿Padece usted insomnio doctor Cullen? –preguntó Patty.

– En realidad no –mintió Carlisle–, supongo que Candy lo dice por mis evidentes ojeras. En realidad son de familia, pero a mí se me han acentuado más por los turnos nocturnos y en la escuela también me desvelaba mucho estudiando.

Carlisle reconoció en esta chica el aroma desconocido que alguna vez percibió en el cuarto "0", junto al de los Cornwell y el de Annie Britter. Tal vez ella había sido la novia del desaparecido Stear, seguro así era. Su fina visión le permitió distinguir un camino en su mejilla, imperceptible al ojo humano, detectó el salado aroma de las lágrimas. Era obvio que no hace mucho había llorado. En algún momento Patty abrió su bolsa y Carlisle alcanzó a distinguir que algo ahí dentro tenía el aroma de Stear, tal vez alguna carta o un pañuelo, estaba tan entrelazado al de la misma Patty que ya casi se perdía. Tenía que admitir que la plática era animada, la chispa de Candy y la inteligencia de Patty hicieron que se olvidara por un momento que no era conveniente intimar de esta forma con los humanos, incluso se bebió la mitad del café. Cuando se despidieron, él detuvo un carruaje para enviar a las chicas a casa y les ayudó a subir. Candy ya estaba acostumbrada a las frías manos del doctor por lo que no se inmutó, Patty por el contrario se sorprendió mucho, pero sus modales le impidieron hacer algún comentario, muy apenas pestañeó.

En otra ocasión Candy se las arregló para que los dos se vieran en ese mismo café y ella fingió no poder llegar. Al principio estuvieron un tanto incómodos, pero pronto Carlisle supuso que a la chica le haría bien hablar con alguien y la animó a hacerlo. Patty se encontró pronto desahogándose de lo mucho que aún extrañaba a Stear, de ese presentimiento que le decía que su amor estaba vivo en algún lado, del esfuerzo sobrehumano –Carlisle había sonreído con ironía ante la expresión– que debía hacer para llevar una vida normal. Incluso le confesó de ese fallido intento de suicidio que Candy había impedido y del cual ella misma se arrepentía, ¿qué tal si Stear en verdad estaba vivo? El médico se sintió muy apenado por la tristeza de esa dulce chica, tan llena de vida y a la vez tan vacía. Entendió lo que Candy pretendía: aliviar la soledad de ambos, pero para su mala fortuna ninguno de los dos podía ver al otro como su mutua amiga pretendía. Incluso pensó que si convertía a Patricia solo lograría hacer verdaderamente eterno su dolor por la pérdida de Stear.

Patty también adivinó las intenciones de Candy y en silencio le agradeció que se preocupara por ella, pero si alguna vez se reponía de perder a Stear, ese momento todavía no llegaba. En definitiva apreciaba lo bien parecido que era el doctor y que era un hombre intachable y sin duda muy noble, pero algo había en él que la asustaba y la repelía, tal vez era la frialdad de sus manos. Después de un tiempo razonable, volvió a Florida con la promesa de volver y se aseguró de obtener la promesa de sus amigos de también visitarla en cuanto pudieran.

Cuando el año se acercaba a su fin, Albert tomó la decisión de mandar a buscar a Stear. Había tenido noticias de otros soldados que habían sido dados por muertos y en realidad estaban prisioneros o en hospitales en lugares muy apartados con poca comunicación con la civilización. Contrató a los mejores detectives que pudo hallar y le confió a Candy lo que pensaba hacer. Ese día ella llegó particularmente esperanzada a trabajar.

–¿Qué tal Candy? Luces algo diferente hoy –saludó Carlisle cuando empezaban a hacer las rondas.

–¿En serio doctor Cullen? Bueno es que Albert me contó algo hoy que me hizo pensar. Contrató unos detectives para buscar a Stear, partirán pronto a Europa.

–¿De verdad? ¿Irán aún con la guerra en pleno apogeo?

–Pues sí, la verdad es que les va a pagar muy bien.

–¿Por casualidad no habrá contratado a un detective Morton?

–No, a los que él contrató tienen una oficina O'Hara y Bloom me parece.

–Muy bien, es que hace tiempo tuve un paciente Morton que era detective, pensé que podría ser él.

Esa misma noche, cuando Carlisle se disponía a sus actividades nocturnas no dejaba de pensar en lo que Candy le había dicho. Había escuchado hablar de esos detectives, eran buenos, un anticuario al que había comprado unos libros en Nueva York los había contratado para recuperar un libro robado y habían tenido éxito. Pero buscar a una persona en un continente azotado por la guerra era otra cosa, si tan solo tuvieran ayuda la búsqueda de Alistair Cornwell tal vez no resultara infructuosa… Alistair… Alistair… ¡Alistair! "Eso es", se dijo. La figura alta y rubia de su ermitaño amigo se formó en su mente, ese rastreador paranoico al que había conocido unas décadas después de su transformación. ¡Qué difícil había sido entablar amistad con él y lograr que respondiera!, un poco como Candy había hecho con él mismo. Sí, él mismo viajaría a Europa siguiendo a los detectives y buscaría a Alistair y lo convencería de ayudar, a su viejo amigo le haría bien salir de su hermetismo y lo animaría la búsqueda. Tal vez por eso no se había negado a platicar con Patty O'Brien, como Candy a él también le gustaba velar por sus amigos. No creyó que fuera tan difícil, no había muchas opciones, Stear estaba preso, herido o, esta última opción lo entristeció, muerto; en cualquier caso no se estaba desplazando, cosa que ayudaba a las capacidades de Alistair. Ahora debía trazar un plan.

Lo primero fue averiguar dónde estaba la oficina de los detectives; una vez que la halló echó mano de varias estrategias, humanas y otras no tanto, para saber cuándo partirían a Europa y en qué barco. Cuando lo supo compró boletos en el mismo y solicitó sus vacaciones en el hospital. Ahora necesitaba cosas con la esencia de Stear, eso sería más difícil, tendría que usar por completo sus habilidades vampíricas. Una noche, ya tarde se introdujo a los terrenos de los Andrew, eran tiempos tranquilos y las rondas de los vigilantes eran espaciadas. Rápidamente logró acercarse a la casa, por fortuna había muchos árboles altos que lo resguardaban. Como no conocía la distribución tendría que confiar en su olfato; identificó pronto las cocinas, el área de la servidumbre, el ala desocupada, el piso de los cuartos de visitas, el olor de una mujer que no conocía, el de Albert, el de Archie, no debía estar lejos. A dos ventanas de la habitación de Archie estaba la esencia que buscaba. De un salto llegó al balcón, sacó unos instrumentos de cerrajería que había adquirido para la ocasión y con su fino oído logró abrir el ventanal y se introdujo en silencio. El olor, lejos de desvanecerse, se había intensificado, era obvio que las cortinas nunca se corrían y la puerta se abría muy poco. La cama tenía unas marcas casi imperceptibles y le llegaba el olor de Archie, parecía que el joven había pasado ahí algunas noches, pero ya hacía algún tiempo de eso, meses quizá. Se dirigió al armario y extrajo unas prendas, luego al escritorio y sacó algunos objetos más pequeños, entre ellos una foto de los hermanos, con eso bastaría. Dejó todo como estaba, salió sigilosamente y cerró la ventana tras de sí. Con un par de saltos pronto estuvo fuera de la propiedad.

A Candy y a otros colegas que le preguntaron por sus vacaciones dijo que las pasaría en Nueva York, con parientes que lo visitarían de Inglaterra. Empacó ropa extra que ayudaría a Alistair a pasar desapercibido, eran de la misma estatura y, aunque el rastreador era más delgado, le serviría su ropa. Conociéndolo todavía llevaría puesta alguna antigualla del siglo XIX, sus pobres víctimas seguro pensaban que era alguna aparición. Se aseguró de incluir guantes, un sombrero y anteojos oscuros. Partió de Chicago unos días antes que los detectives, una vez allá, se aseguró que llegaran y que subieran al mismo barco que él. La travesía transcurrió sin novedad, el barco era tan grande que nadie reparaba en que no comía ni bebía nada. Para evitar que sus ojos se oscurecieran se alimentó de los grandes animales marinos. Una vez llegados a Calais, se fijó donde se hospedaban los detectives y comprobó que habían alquilado la pieza por tiempo indefinido, ahí establecerían la base de operaciones, apuntó la dirección y partió en busca de Alistair. La suerte estuvo de su lado ya que se encontró con Siobhan y sus compañeros, esos simpáticos irlandeses cuyo único defecto era alimentarse de la gente, les contó sus planes, les dio una prenda de Stear y les arrancó la promesa de no morderlo si lo veían, además de enviar un mensaje a los detectives. Le dijeron la zona en que Alistair había estado hace algunas décadas. Se despidieron afectuosamente y prosiguió su búsqueda, ellos se enfilaron hacia donde estaban las batallas más cruentas, donde podían alimentarse de los soldados moribundos sin problemas.

Se internó en las zonas más despobladas aún no tocadas por el desastre, se encontró con un pueblo en el que los lugareños evitaban cierta zona del bosque, decían que un fantasma la rondaba y aseguraban que algunos que se habían atrevido nunca habían salido vivos. No faltaba quien aseguraba haber visto de lejos al fantasma, deambulando por la noche. Carlisle estuvo seguro que se trataba de Alistair, empacó sus cosas y partió en dirección opuesta, cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de la gente del pueblo, cambió de ruta hacia el misterioso lugar. Cuando llegó ahí, detectó de inmediato la esencia de su amigo, lo encontró en una cueva.

– ¿Carlisle? ¿Qué te trae tan pronto por aquí? No hace ni treinta años que nos vimos.

–A mí también me da gusto verte, Alistair, viejo amigo –dijo sonriendo Carlisle, observó las ropas del ermitaño, eran una mescolanza entre prendas del siglo XIX y restos de uniformes militares–, ¿cómo estás?

Aslitair gruñó en respuesta y se encogió de hombros.

–Y bien, no me has respondido, algo tramas de seguro, para venir en estos tiempos tan agitados, a ti te gusta mezclarte con los humanos y no haces nada ni remotamente sospechoso. Así que, viajar al ojo del huracán, debe ser por una poderosa razón.

–No estás tan errado Alistair, vine porque necesito tu ayuda.

Alistair no contestó y esperó a que Carlisle continuara. Este le contó la historia de Stear, de como sus familiares y su novia pensaban que existía la posibilidad que estuviera vivo. De la pena que embargaba en particular a Patty y a Archie, le mostró la foto de los hermanos. De los detectives que habían ido a buscarlo.

–¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

–Bueno, tú eres un rastreador…

–Supón que lo rastreo y lo hallo ¿qué hago entonces? ¿Decirle que su familia lo busca y luego morderlo? –sonrió maliciosamente.

–No Alistair, no sería necesario que te le acercaras –luego le explicó que bastaba con que lo ubicara y luego avisara a los detectives, ellos se encargarían del resto.

Alistair estuvo pensativo un momento, vagos recuerdos de días apacibles con su madre y hermanas, la pena de perder a su propio hermano y más tarde a sus hermanas. Todo por estúpidas luchas de poder.

–Está bien te ayudaré.

Carlisle sonrió y comenzó por explicarle el plan, le dio las cosas de Stear para que ubicara el aroma. Lo vistió con las ropas que llevaba para él, le indicó que en cuanto percibiera la zona en que se hallaba Stear debía mandar un telegrama a los detectives, luego cuando lo encontrara, a él o sus restos, debía mandarles otro ya con la ubicación exacta. Ya con Alistair vestido apropiadamente se encaminaron al pueblo más cercano para enseñarle a mandar un telegrama. Entraron a la oficina y Alistair observó el procedimiento, después le entregó los datos de la dirección de los detectives. Como era invierno y los días eran cortos y nublados, el par no levantaba sospecha alguna, solo Alistair debía usar sus lentes oscuros.

Carlisle redactó una histriónica carta a nombre de Alistair, presentándose como un médium, diciendo que los poderes que le revelaban el paradero de las personas le habían hecho saber de su búsqueda y que era su misión ayudarles. Les pedía que no intentaran contactarlo ya que eso interferiría con la "búsqueda espiritual" que él llevaba a cabo. Claro que esto último se debía más bien a la personalidad antisocial del rastreador y por la propia seguridad de los detectives, aunque Alistair hubiera dado su palabra de no dañar ni a Stear, si lo hallaba, ni a los detectives, la sed lo podría traicionar. Una vez hecho esto se despidió y volvió a Calais para tomar el siguiente barco de regreso al continente americano.

Así, el vampiro empezó su trabajo, le ayudó bastante que la fuente de la presencia que buscaba no se estaba moviendo, así que en un par de semanas pudo encaminarse a la zona de Francia donde sentía el llamado. En un par de meses más pudo mandar un telegrama a los detectives indicando el área donde debían buscar. Lo hizo al caer la tarde, usando la ropa que Carlisle le había dejado y esos anteojos oscuros para que no lograran ver lo rojo de sus pupilas. Esa misma noche siguió buscando al muchacho, sentía su olor y su presencia cada vez más cerca.

Hasta después de unas semanas lo halló en un pequeño hospital de un poblado destruido casi en su totalidad. Por la noche, cuando escuchó que ya casi todos dormían se acercó sigilosamente y encaramado en una ventana observó al muchacho que llevaba el mismo nombre que él, sin duda lo había encontrado. "Muy bien Carlisle, me debes una" pensó, la sangre del joven piloto olía muy bien y por única vez en su existencia lo dejaría pasar. Observó las cicatrices visibles en la cara y el torso del joven, ya había empezado a hacer calor y dormía cubierto solo hasta la cintura; también vio una silla de ruedas junto a la cama y los gruesos anteojos en la mesita de noche, pensó que todo eso se solucionaría con una pequeña mordida. En realidad solucionaría muchas cosas: todas las heridas de Stear, un poco de su sed y tal vez el joven serviría como compañero para Carlisle y así este dejaría de importunarlo tan seguido. Barajó la idea por bastante rato, pero recordó a la familia humana del muchacho y la promesa que había hecho a su amigo. Durante el día viajó al pueblo más cercano y por la tarde mandó un último telegrama a los detectives y otro a Carlisle. En cuanto salió de la oficina de telégrafos, regresó a ocultarse de la sociedad y no regresaría hasta casi cien años después, por petición otra vez de Cullen.

Los detectives hallaron a Stear, le comunicaron pronto a Albert e iniciaron los preparativos para el traslado del muchacho. A él le sorprendió mucho saber todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia y entendía por qué nunca había recibido cartas ni nada, él sí había escrito algunas pero supo por los detectives que ninguna había llegado a su destino. Animoso como siempre emprendió el regreso a casa junto con los detectives. A muchos kilómetros de ahí, en la cálida Florida, Patty O'Brien despertó sobresaltada de un extraño sueño en el que Stear le pedía que estuviera tranquila. En Chicago el doctor Carlisle Cullen sonreía complacido mientras leía el telegrama de su amigo y agradecía en silencio haber podido hallar a Stear. También, recordó el presentimiento de Patty de que su amado estaba vivo, se preguntó la clase de poderes que tendría la chica si fuese convertida.

 **Continuará…**

 _ **Sabrina Cornwell**_


	5. Capítulo 4 Stear y Carlisle

**CANDY, ANTES DE FORKS**

 **Capítulo 4. Stear y Carlisle.**

Era un día de mucha agitación en la mansión Andrew. Ese día volvía el patriarca llevando una preciada carga. Semanas atrás había partido junto con George Johnson a Nueva York a atender los negocios de la familia en ese lugar, habían finiquitado algunos tratos, forjado nuevas alianzas y supervisado operaciones; entre ellas la recepción de cargamentos provenientes de Europa y África. Uno de los asuntos que habían tratado con más esperanza era el resultado de las pesquisas hechas por los investigadores pagados por ellos para hallar a Stear. Una vez que les confirmaron que el joven estaba vivo y que venía en un barco rumbo a Estados Unidos, Albert y George prolongaron su estadía unos días más para esperarlo y que no hiciera solo el viaje a Chicago.

Albert les había comunicado por teléfono lo sucedido, para que la impresión no fuera tan fuerte, en especial para la tía abuela. También les advirtió que el estado de salud de su sobrino no era óptimo. Sin embargo, nada los preparó para la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver al, otrora sano y activo Stear confinado a una silla de ruedas por sus lesiones en el accidente. A pesar de eso, la felicidad por haber recuperado al mayor de los Cornwell superó todo sentimiento negativo sobre su salud. Además, el joven no había perdido su chispa y alegría habituales, les probó que se había adaptado bien a la silla de ruedas y que su inventiva seguía intacta al mostrarles las adecuaciones que le había hecho al artefacto para moverse más fácilmente. También los llenó de esperanza cuando les enseñó que en ocasiones lograba andar en muletas por trechos cortos.

No se podía decir quien estaba más feliz, si Archie, su madre o Patty. La chica llegó a Chicago unos días después de Albert y Stear; en cuanto Candy supo que Albert y Stear venían de regreso le envió un telegrama a su amiga, no le dijo el motivo pero al recibirlo su corazón brincó de gusto sin razón alguna y en cuanto pudo partió. La alegría de los jóvenes enamorados fue infinita, su reencuentro estuvo repleto de lágrimas, sonrisas, besos y promesas de no separarse más. Stear había temido que Patty lo rechazara por su nueva condición, lejos de ello, la chica fue la primera en ofrecerse siempre a ayudarlo e insistía en estar siempre a su lado para lo que él pudiera necesitar.

Por su parte, Archie por fin sentía que podía ser feliz por completo. Annie había sido su baluarte en la difícil época que siguió al funeral de su amado hermano, había sentido que la vida le había arrebatado a sus dos compañeros y cómplices dejándolo solo cuando empezaba a vivir. Solamente logró salir adelante gracias al tierno amor que Annie le demostraba y lo que él sentía por ella había madurado en medio de toda esa adversidad. Ahora ambos tenían la certeza que amaban y eran correspondidos. Pero ese vacío en el fondo del alma de Archie, se veía lleno de nuevo con Stear de vuelta. Annie tampoco cabía en sí de felicidad al ver que su gran amiga y el amor de su vida sonreían de nuevo y se supo afortunada porque su amado y su casi hermana siempre habían estado a su lado.

Pronto los seis jóvenes aprovechaban cada minuto libre que tenían para estar juntos dando paseos por los jardines de la mansión o por los alrededores de Chicago. Fue en uno de esos días de campo, mientras Stear descansaba en los brazos de Patty bajo la sombra de un árbol, y Annie y Archie daban una vuelta en bote por el lago, Albert y Candy decidieron caminar un poco por el bosque.

–Sabes Albert, estoy muy feliz de que Stear haya regresado. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por traerlo de vuelta.

–No tienes que agradecérmelo pequeña. También es mi sobrino y deseaba tanto como tú verlo de nuevo, además la ayuda que nos proporcionó ese misterioso médium inglés nos ayudó bastante –dijo y la abrazó; los detectives le habían contado de la extraña carta y los telegramas recibidos. También le dijeron que había investigado el origen de los mismos y lo único que supieron fue que un misterioso inglés alto, con ropa común había puesto las cartas y los telegramas y había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Carlisle había cuidado de usar la misma ropa que dejó a Alistair para mandar la carta, así todos pensaban que se trataba de la misma persona.

–Cierto –dijo y se quedó en silencio un rato–. He estado pensando en sugerirle que tome rehabilitación para sus piernas –prosiguió Candy–. No las tiene del todo inutilizadas, ya viste que a ratos puede usar las muletas.

–¿Tú puedes ayudarlo? –preguntó Albert.

–No tengo tantos conocimientos sobre eso, pero el doctor Cullen sí y quisiera pedirle su ayuda. Es muy amable y sé que estará dispuesto a evaluarlo, y que me enseñaría las terapias para yo apoyarlo en casa.

–¡Eso es excelente mi amor!, ¿podrías pedirle que fuera a verlo a la casa? Creo que su mamá y la tía Elroy estarían más tranquilas.

–Tendría que preguntarle, la próxima semana empezaré el turno en la tarde y él estará de noche, así que me quedaré un rato más para verlo cuando llegue y poder hablar con él.

–Por favor déjale claro que le pagaremos por sus servicios lo que nos pida. Además que, si tiene éxito contará con la gratitud de todo el clan Andrew y la familia Cornwell.

–Claro que sí mi amor, oye tal vez debamos volver, ya nos alejamos demasiado, está muy solo aquí.

– Esa era la idea pequeña –dijo Albert con un brillo especial en los ojos y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. Los dos estaban muy contentos de tener de vuelta a Stear pero ahora pasaban poco tiempo solos, así que debían aprovechar muy bien esos ratitos, que sin duda los Cornwell y sus chicas también lo harían. Al atraer a Candy, ella tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y al estar abrazada de él, ambos cayeron. Entre risas, Albert aprovechó la situación para hacer sus besos y caricias más profundos, alentado por los jadeos de Candy quien, a su vez, correspondió de forma entusiasta a los avances de su novio.

El lunes de la siguiente semana Candy terminó su turno cuando la noche recién había caído, sabía que el personal del turno nocturno no tardaría en aparecer en la sala de descanso, todos sus compañeros se habían retirado ya, solo quedaba ella esperando al doctor Cullen. El médico apareció, puntual y pulcro como un inglés.

–Buenas noches Candy –saludó con esa cálida sonrisa que hacía derretir a todas las enfermeras y pacientes–, ¿vas a estar en este turno?

–Buenas noches doctor Cullen. No, estuve en el turno de la tarde, pero lo estaba esperando.

–¿A mí? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –preguntó extrañado el doctor.

–En realidad sí doctor. ¿Recuerda a mi primo Stear? Que antes venía a visitarme, que había ido a la guerra y su avión fue derribado y él dado por muerto…que nunca nos entregaron su cuerpo.

–Sí lo recuerdo a él y recuerdo bien cuando me lo contaste, un recuerdo muy triste para ti. Él era novio de la señorita O'Brien, tu amiga inglesa, ¿cierto?

–¡Sí, el mismo! Pues hay buenas noticias, los detectives que había contratado Albert, mi novio –añadió con un ligero sonrojo–, para buscarlo ¡por fin lo encontraron!

–Candy esas son excelentes noticias, en verdad me alegra escuchar eso –dijo el médico, fingiendo sorpresa. Si bien era de las pocas enfermeras que no le coqueteaban abiertamente, ella era la única que, en todos sus años de peregrinar, había logrado ablandar un poco las defensas que siempre ponía a su alrededor y le tenía un genuino cariño. Además si ella supiera de la influencia que él había ejercido para hallar a Stear…

–Bueno, él ya está en casa, pero hay un detalle, el accidente tuvo sus consecuencias, regresó en silla de ruedas…

–Comprendo, tuvieron que amputarle las piernas, es una pena Candy –Alistair no había mencionado eso en su escueto telegrama.

–Oh no, aún las tiene pero no puede caminar, a veces logra andar trayectos cortos con un par de muletas. Eso me dio esperanza, yo quisiera pedirle que lo revise, sé que usted tiene algo de experiencia en rehabilitar heridos de guerra. Albert me pidió que le asegurara que él cubrirá sus honorarios y pondrá a su disposición cualquier material que necesite, yo lo asistiría como enfermera –Candy hablaba sin parar– y…

–Muy bien, muy bien Candy –dijo Carlisle enternecido con la alegría de la chica–. Claro que lo veré, me dará mucho gusto ayudar a un miembro de tu familia. Podría venir hoy mismo, le haré un espacio entre ronda y ronda.

–Pero doctor, ¿sería posible que lo atendiera en casa? No queremos que su madre y nuestra tía se preocupen con cada salida.

–Muy bien Candy, debo revisar mi agenda –mintió, en realidad iba a revisar cuando estaba pronosticada lluvia y poder salir sin problemas durante el día, además debía asegurarse de cazar–, te dejaré un recado en la recepción para informarte cuando iré.

– ¡Muchas gracias doctor! –Candy saltaba de alegría.

Al día siguiente Candy leyó la nota del doctor Cullen, en ella le indicaba que el jueves por la mañana atendería a Stear, le pedía estar presente y que le dejara indicaciones para llegar a la casa de los Andrew del mismo modo en que él le había dejado ese recado.

El jueves llegó y con él la lluvia, para fortuna de Carlisle. Condujo su auto por las calles de Chicago hasta llegar a la imponente mansión de los Andrew. "Este sería un lugar que le gustaría a Aro", pensó y sacudió de su mente la sombría imagen del líder de los Volturi. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa ahí, vio que en el porche esperaba Candy con un caballero alto y rubio, reconoció de inmediato a su paciente amnésico de un par de años atrás, solo que ahora lucía el cabello más corto y vestimenta más fina y formal. "Que bien que estos dos terminaron juntos", pensó Carlisle y se felicitó a sí mismo por no haber convertido a ninguno de ellos cuando lo pensó por primera vez. En cuanto se apeó del auto un empleado se le acercó y ofreció hacerse cargo del vehículo. Le agradeció y le pidió que lo dejara bajar su maletín. Una vez que el empleado se alejó con el vehículo, se acercó rápidamente a los jóvenes para no mojarse. En realidad lo hacía para parecer humano, a él la lluvia no le afectaba en absoluto.

–¡Doctor Cullen, que alegría verlo aquí! –exclamó Candy–. Este es Albert, de quien tanto le hablo, tal vez lo recuerda usted.

–Me da mucho gusto verlo doctor –dijo Albert extendiendo su mano–. William Albert Andrew, para servirle, ahora tengo un nombre con el cual presentarme –añadió con una sonrisa franca.

–El gusto es mío señor Andrew –dijo estrechando cuidadosamente la mano que le ofrecían–. Me alegra sinceramente verlo recuperado por completo. Y más saber que su familia está completa y a salvo.

–Doctor, usted siempre me ha llamado Albert, por favor siga haciéndolo.

Albert no pudo evitar notar lo frías que estaban las manos del doctor, así como la palidez de su rostro y sus marcadas ojeras. Bueno, eso no era tan raro, Candy le había mencionado que casi siempre trabajaba de noche y con esa piel tan clara era normal que se le marcaran pronto las ojeras. Pero esa piel… había visto gente con esa tonalidad en algunos de sus viajes, gente más bien reservada, gente con rasgos muy hermosos, gente de ojos muy oscuros, gente que rara vez aceptaba un trago o una invitación a comer y sin embargo parecía hambrienta, gente que siempre parecía estar de paso, gente que no quisieras encontrar en un callejón oscuro, gente que no veías a la luz del día… En particular pensó en ese muchacho que había conocido cuando comenzó a viajar como Albert con barba y bigote y su mochila al hombro.

 _Era una noche hermosa, la fogata que acababa de encender crepitaba alegremente, él estaba recostado contemplando la luna llena y las estrellas, ya había cenado y Poupée andaba por ahí explorando, cuando escuchó pasos._

– _Buenas noches –saludó Albert.._

– _Buenas noches –respondió el recién llegado, se notó un dejo de sobresalto en su voz._

– _Se mueve usted muy sigilosamente amigo, pero aun así no es tan fácil sorprenderme. Acérquese, no muerdo. ¿Gusta algo de cenar? ¿Tal vez algo de café?_

– _Muchas gracias, ya cené –dijo el extraño sonriendo ante la frase de Albert, "no muerdes, eh, si supieras que yo sí" pensó. De hecho el haber ya cenado era lo que le permitía estar cerca de Albert, de otra manera él hubiera sido la cena._

– _Me llamo Albert Andrew –dijo tendiéndole la mano, el muchacho se había acercado ya al fuego y pudo verlo, era más alto que él, debía medir 1.95, rubio, muy pálido y ojeroso y los ojos… ¿rojos? "Bah, nadie tiene los ojos rojos, debe ser efecto de la fogata" se dijo Albert._

– _Jasper Whitlock_ – _respondió el desconocido, estrechando la mano que le ofrecían._

– _Parece que tienes frío Jasper, acércate al fuego hombre. Que interesante abrigo el tuyo, parece del ejército confederado –aún y cuando el desconocido tenía algo que hacía que se le erizara el cabello de la nuca, había algo que lo hacía sentirse muy tranquilo, aunque no quisiera. No sabía que Jasper contaba con la habilidad de controlar las emociones a su alrededor._

– _Sí, así es, se trata de una reliquia familiar, perteneció a mi abuelo. –Jasper se quedó en silencio, se había acercado a aquel muchacho por la paz y alegría que despedía; después de un momento prosiguió_ –. _Se te ve muy contento a pesar de estar tan solo en medio del bosque._

– _Es que adoro la naturaleza y pocas cosas hay que me hagan sentir tan contento y en paz como contemplarla._

 _Jasper asintió y contempló la noche, sí era muy hermosa. Hacía tiempo que no lo apreciaba de esa forma, luego con disimulo evaluó a su interlocutor, era casi tan alto como él, parecía fuerte y si estaba solo en un lugar tan apartado seguro contaba con habilidades para sobrevivir; además de la paz que lo rodeaba despedía un aire de autoridad y firmeza de carácter, sería una buena adición al ejército de María. Pero no, ella no merecía a un muchacho como este, que buscara ella misma sus propios reclutas, ya bastante hacía él con entrenarlos, controlarlos y deshacerse de ellos. Y quedaban tan pocas personas capaces de apreciar la naturaleza como este chico… No, no lo transformaría._

– _Muy bien Albert, gracias por compartir tu fogata conmigo. Debo irme._

– _¿Seguro? Está muy oscuro, puedes pasar la noche aquí al calor del fuego._

– _No te preocupes, conozco bien el bosque. Que descanses –se alejó caminando y cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de Albert echó a correr a su velocidad habitual, quería acercarse lo más posible a Texas. Normalmente nunca se alejaba tanto para cazar pero en realidad había querido alejarse unos días de María._

"Basta" se dijo a sí mismo, "aquí tienes a este buen doctor frente a ti en pleno día, deja de pensar tonterías"

–Vayamos adentro –dijo por fin Albert.

Una vez en la mansión lo condujeron a un espacioso salón donde lo esperaba un jovial muchacho, a quien reconoció de cuando Albert y Candy vivían en el departamento, estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, acompañado de una linda joven y una señora ya entrada en años. Lo presentaron a la señora como Elroy Andrew, y él reconoció el aroma desconocido que había percibido cuando tomó las cosas de Stear, ella le agradeció que fuera a atender a su nieto y le rogó que lo que necesitara lo pidiera de inmediato a la servidumbre. Él saludó a Patty cortésmente, recordando cuando Candy los había presentado con la esperanza que se enamoraran. Para fortuna de todos, eso no había rendido fruto alguno, Carlisle solo había podido sentir compasión por la pena de la gentil muchacha y ella, si bien había apreciado lo bien parecido que era el doctor y su amabilidad, su corazón no le había permitido ver más allá, además que algo la había inquietado mucho del médico. Por último, fue el turno de saludar a su paciente.

–Doctor, este es Stear –dijo una sonriente Candy–. El joven también sonrió y maniobró la silla de ruedas para acercarse y le extendió la mano.

–Alistair Cornwell, mucho gusto doctor, nunca nos presentaron formalmente –dijo el inventor–, puede llamarme Stear.

–Carlisle Cullen –respondió el saludo y el apretón de manos, siempre con sumo cuidado–. Alistair, eh. Sabes, tengo un buen amigo que se llama igual que tú, aunque él es mucho más serio. Ahora si me permiten, debo revisar al paciente –se dirigió a los demás.

–Tía abuela, Patty, Albert, sería mejor si nos esperan afuera, yo asistiré al doctor Cullen –indicó Candy.

–Como ustedes digan –dijo Albert–. ¿Me acompañan? –ofreció su brazo a Patty y a la tía, quienes lo aceptaron y salieron junto con él.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Carlisle examinó minuciosamente a Stear, le hizo preguntas sobre sus lesiones, sobre los diagnósticos que había recibido con anterioridad. Por lo que el muchacho contaba había sido casi un milagro que no le amputaran las piernas, también había logrado bastante para las condiciones en que se hallaba ese pequeño hospital donde había ido a parar. Por último, le pidió que anduviera un poco con las muletas, hizo anotaciones y al final dijo:

–Muy bien, el pronóstico de tu caso es positivo Alistair. Me atrevo a decir con seguridad que podrás dejar la silla de ruedas, pero tal vez necesites un bastón de por vida…

–¡Doctor! ¡Eso es magnífico! –lo interrumpió Stear con alegría.

–Pero será lento y va a requerir de un esfuerzo considerable, de tu parte y de mí; necesitarás alguien que te ayude constantemente con las terapias. Me temo que Candy no siempre podrá ayudarte por sus cambios de turno.

–No hay problema doctor –intervino Candy–, sé de alguien que nos ayudará con mucho gusto: Patty.

Stear se ruborizó un poco al pensar en su amada novia ayudando en su recuperación. Él también sabía que lo ayudaría gustosa. Desde que regresó y supo que lo seguía amando, tuvo la certeza que tenía que casarse con ella, pero le apenaba imponerle la carga de tener que ayudarlo para muchas cosas al estar en silla de ruedas; así que en ese momento decidió que en cuanto hiciera progresos le pediría matrimonio y en lo que planeaban la boda… quien sabe, tal vez lograra caminar en ese tiempo. Más tarde, al recordar las frías manos del doctor mientras revisaba sus piernas y su espalda no puedo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna. Al doctor lo rodeaba un halo de paz y calidez, pero al mismo tiempo sus instintos de combatiente le decían que corría peligro. Pronto desechó esos pensamientos, al recordar la feliz perspectiva que le había ofrecido el médico, y centró todas sus fuerzas en su recuperación.

Por su parte Carlisle se sintió feliz de poder dar esperanza una vez más a ese joven y a su familia. Casos así eran los que le daban sentido a su solitaria existencia. Se acercaba el invierno y los días serían cada vez más cortos y eso le permitiría vigilar de cerca la rehabilitación del joven. También debería cazar más seguido, no podía permitir que sus ojos se oscurecieran y despertar sospechas, más de las que ya percibía en la penetrante mirada del patriarca del clan.

De inmediato comunicaron el positivo pronóstico del doctor al resto de la familia, Patty aceptó ayudar muy emocionada, la tía abuela y Janis Cornwell lloraron de emoción. Invitaron a comer al doctor pero este declinó amablemente, pretextó que tenía a otros pacientes que visitar, pidió su auto y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Así comenzó el tratamiento del joven, les acondicionaron un cuarto especial en la mansión con aparatos que Carlisle mandó traer y otros más que Stear construyó con las indicaciones del doctor. También le ayudó a mejorar los que ya habían comprado, de acuerdo a las necesidades de su tratamiento. No pasó tanto tiempo para que dejara la silla de ruedas y se moviera principalmente con las muletas. Carlisle acompañaba maravillado los avances de su paciente. Como Candy, Stear también logró ablandar un poco las barreras que el doctor ponía a su alrededor para evitar intimar con la gente. Ambos platicaban de ciencia, de Francia, Stear hablaba de Patty cuando ella no estaba y Carlisle lo escuchaba emocionado, pensaba que sería hermoso estar tan enamorado como aquellos dos jóvenes, aunque le recordaba su propia agobiante soledad, si tan solo él tuviera a alguien…

Por su parte Stear escuchaba asombrado lo poco que el doctor le contaba. Podía adivinar que había viajado mucho, lo cual le sorprendía ya que era muy joven y sabía que los estudios de medicina debían haberle tomado mucho tiempo y el ejercer la profesión también era muy demandante. También parecía saber mucho de historia, y algunas cosas las contaba con tal seguridad, como si él mismo hubiera estado ahí, poco sabía que así había sido. El inventor le confió a Carlisle que como ya se podía mover principalmente con las muletas y también iba en camino a dejarlas, le pediría a Patty que se casara con él. Esto alegró mucho al doctor y le pareció que esa propuesta no llegaría tarde; muchas veces cuando llegaba y los encontraba a los dos esperándolo, tenían el aroma el uno del otro completamente impregnado, además de la sangre agolpada en las mejillas y el corazón agitado. Señal inequívoca de atrevidos besos y caricias, y el muy conservador médico pensaba que eso debía ocurrir solo entre parejas debidamente casadas. En otra ocasión que llegó más temprano, desde que iba por el corredor escuchó claramente a los jóvenes entregados a una apasionada sesión de caricias, procuró hacer más fuertes sus pisadas, lo cual surtió efecto porque los escuchó separarse y componer su ropa. Por supuesto que se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno porque sabía que no toda la gente de su edad pensaba así y no quería levantar más sospechas, ¿cómo sabía él qué habían estado haciendo?

Albert observaba complacido como progresaba su sobrino. Aunque las dudas no cesaban de crecer en él. La palidez, las ojeras, la frialdad de las manos del doctor, misma que Candy aseguraba que se debía a que tenía una circulación muy deficiente, él mismo se lo había dicho una vez que la chica con desfachatez le había preguntado al respecto. Solo una vez había aceptado una invitación a comer y había comido muy poco. Cuando le preguntó a Stear el comentó que rara vez aceptaba un vaso de agua aunque hubieran hecho ejercicios extenuantes. También podía jurar que los ojos del doctor cambiaban de color, se oscurecían paulatinamente y de repente recobraban ese espectacular todo dorado. Candy había reído cuando le había hecho el comentario, dijo que una vez ella alguna vez se lo había dicho y el doctor había contestado que seguramente era el reflejo de las luces. Pero algo innegable era el hecho que Poupée huía despavorida cuando el médico estaba cerca, la primera vez que lo había visto incluso siseó mostrándole los dientes para luego escapar a todo correr.

Por otro lado, ¿qué podía hacer? Si en verdad era lo que él creía, poco podría hacer para defender a los suyos. Y si hubiera querido dañarlos ya lo hubiera podido hacer fácilmente, puesto que siempre pasaba tiempo a solas con Stear y Patty o, su corazón se detuvo un instante, con Candy. Indagó un poco más y supo que en el hospital tampoco había motivo de queja alguna, por lo que se convenció a sí mismo que no había razones para preocuparse y que todo su clan estaba seguro. Además el doctor ocasionalmente llegó a pasar algunas veladas con ellos pero siempre se retiraba pronto.

Uno de esos días Stear pidió matrimonio a Patty y ella aceptó. Como sabía que por el momento era incómodo que el chico viajara para pedir su mano a sus padres, les escribió para pedirles que fueran ellos a Chicago y ahí, Stear y sus padres la pedirían formalmente. Toda la familia estaba muy feliz por ellos. Cuando los padres de Patty llegaron a Chicago y se hicieron las debidas presentaciones y petición de mano, la cual concedieron con gusto, empezaron los preparativos. Aceptaron que todo el evento tuviera lugar ahí con la condición que en cuanto fuera seguro viajar a Inglaterra, tanto por la guerra como por el tratamiento de Stear, la pareja los acompañaría para hacer una recepción allá.

Mientras, las terapias seguían, aunque Patty ya no podía ayudar siempre por los preparativos de la boda. Los dos jóvenes decidieron invitar al médico que había hecho posible que Stear volviera a moverse casi con normalidad y sus familias estuvieron de acuerdo. Candy les advirtió que el doctor prácticamente no hacía vida social así que no debían sentirse ofendidos si no aceptaba. Patty y Stear le entregaron la invitación personalmente, aunque Carlisle se conmovió profundamente su primera reacción fue excusarse,

–Les agradezco mucho Patty, Stear, pero realmente yo, ese día…

–De ninguna manera doctor Cullen –lo interrumpió Stear–. No aceptaremos un no como respuesta.

–Por favor, doctor, para nosotros su presencia es muy importante. Si no fuera por usted, este sería un evento muy distinto –agregó Patty.

–De verdad me gustaría ir, pero…

–No hay peros que valgan, gracias a usted yo caminaré del brazo de mi bella esposa en lugar de ir en una silla de ruedas, es inaceptable que no esté usted ahí.

–Sí doctor, debemos insistir en que nos acompañe usted, por favor.

Así fue como por primera vez en realmente mucho tiempo, Carlisle Cullen aceptó asistir a una fiesta, y lo hizo con verdadero gusto. Incluso fue a un exclusivo almacén de Chicago a comprar un atuendo más elegante que los que tenía y hasta se entretuvo eligiendo un regalo para la joven pareja.

El día de la boda llegó y, además de la alegría propia del evento, algo que maravilló a los asistentes fue que el novio llegó al altar del brazo de su madre y ayudado solamente por un bastón. En la recepción, a los novios les sorprendió gratamente ver al doctor Cullen, aunque los decepcionó un poco ver que iba solo, habían tenido la esperanza de ver que llegara acompañado de alguna señorita. Le asignaron lugar en una mesa con algunas familias amigas de los Cornwell, entre ellas otro médico pero de un hospital distinto; eso era un alivio para Carlisle puesto que podría centrar la plática en tecnicismos médicos y no habría que entrar en detalles personales. También estaban en esa mesa los Masen, un abogado de renombre en Chicago que llevaba los asuntos legales del clan Andrew, su esposa Elizabeth y su hijo Edward. El señor Masen era educado y muy serio; su esposa por el contrario, alegre y cariñosa. El muchacho parecía una combinación de ambos, con la añadidura de parecer muy observador y daba la impresión de estudiar detenidamente a las personas que lo rodeaban. Carlisle hizo acopio de fuerzas y probó toda la comida y la elogió junto a los demás invitados, incluso bebió algo de champaña para brindar por Patricia y Alistair. En algún momento una de las damas reparó en las ojeras del médico e hizo el comentario.

–Doctor Cullen, ¿duerme usted bien? Me parece que se le ve algo ojeroso.

Carlisle sintió todas las miradas posarse en él, en especial la del joven Masen, le inquietaba la mirada penetrante del muchacho.

–Claro que sí señora, las ojeras son de familia, mi padre también las tenía, a mí se me han acentuado todavía más con los turnos nocturnos que debo hacer –Carlisle repitió la tan ensayada respuesta que daba siempre.

Los ojos de Edward Masen lo taladraron, la mirada y el leve respingo que dio, lo convencieron. El joven sabía que había mentido. "Tranquilo Cullen", se dijo Carlisle, "aunque sepa que mentiste, no tiene manera de saber la verdad". El resto de los comensales pareció aceptar el motivo, que por supuesto acompañó de una encantadora sonrisa. Edward lo miró un momento más de lo necesario. La señora Masen pidió a Carlisle que les hablara de la recuperación de Stear, con toda la intención de disuadir a su hijo de la idea de enlistarse en cuanto cumpliera dieciocho años. El médico observaba el tierno cariño que se profesaban madre e hijo, y el gran respeto con que el joven trataba a su padre, si bien era evidente que no había ahí el mismo afecto que con la madre. Carlisle pensó que si él pudiera tener un hijo le gustaría que fuera como Edward Anthony, y una esposa atenta y pendiente de su familia como Elizabeth Masen, y él ciertamente sería más afectuoso que el señor Masen. Si tan solo eso fuera posible…

Pronto el joven Masen se excusó de la mesa para buscar compañía más de acuerdo a su edad, Carlisle le vio bailar con algunas jóvenes, entre ellas la desagradable Eliza Leagan, a Edward tampoco pareció agradarle ya que después de una pieza la escoltó a su lugar y se escabulló de la pista para platicar con Annie Britter. La señora Masen comentó que su hijo era un pianista consumado y que había tomado clases junto con la señorita Britter. Supuso que en verdad debía ser muy bueno ya que Carlisle había escuchado a Annie tocar el piano de los Andrew y lo hacía muy bien. Pronto observó divertido como un celoso Archibald Cornwell buscaba a su novia y palidecía al verla platicando alegremente con Edward.

Cuando vio que otras personas se retiraban, él hizo lo propio. De camino a su casa, sonrió y pensó que había sido agradable estar en ese evento, le había hecho sentirse ¿vivo? Las últimas fiestas a las que había ido eran las de los Volturi en el siglo XVIII y no aprobaba todas las actividades que se llevaban a cabo, en particular el menú. Sabía que su trabajo con Stear pronto estaría terminado, unas semanas más si acaso, entonces volvería a su soledad y la monotonía de sus días. Había sido lindo sentirse acogido por todos esos bondadosos muchachos: contagiarse de la alegría sin igual de Candy, escuchar la bella música que Annie arrancaba al piano, apreciar los muchos conocimientos de Patty de arte, participar en interesantes pláticas de economía con Archie y Albert, sin dejar atrás la genialidad y la intuición científica de Stear. Ojalá él pudiera pasar su existencia rodeado de gente como ellos, si pudiera tener una familia grande, le gustaría que fuera como la de ellos. Y si él llegaba a liderar un clan, sin duda su estilo de liderazgo sería firme y amoroso como el de Albert. Ellos no cesaban de agradecerle por haber ayudado Stear, pero lo cierto es que ellos lo habían ayudado a él mucho más de lo que se podían imaginar.

Resolvió que ya que hubieran pasado unos meses, para volver a distanciarse del poderoso clan Andrew, haría guardia en el pabellón de los moribundos y transformaría a alguien para hacerse compañía. Pero debía conocer a su futuro compañero o compañera primero, debía ser alguien de buen corazón como los jóvenes Andrew o el chico Masen. No podía ni imaginar el infierno que desataría si convertía a alguien como Eliza Leagan. Sí, eso debía hacer, conocer un poco más a esos pacientes que ya no tuvieran remedio, buscar a alguno que no tuviera muchas visitas. Incluso para no desaparecer tan abruptamente empezaría a hacer comentarios sobre mudarse, tal vez a Ohio. A empezar una vez más, pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez no estaría solo.

 **FIN**

 _ **Sabrina Cornwell.**_


	6. Epílogo

**CANDY, ANTES DE FORKS**

 **Epílogo**

Corría el año de 1950 y era una tarde nublada y gris de noviembre, bastante común en Seattle, justo había terminado una tormenta y la gente comenzaba a transitar de nuevo por las calles. Dos de esas personas eran William Albert Andrew y Archibald Cornwell, habían ido ahí a revisar sus negocios con los Boeing, el patriarca ya pasaba de los sesenta años y su sobrino frisaba los cincuenta y cuatro, si bien sus rostros ya mostraban líneas y sus cabellos ya empezaban a encanecer ambos conservaban la gallardía que caracterizaba a los de su clan, sus esposas aseguraban que la edad solo los hacía más interesantes. Acababan de salir de una junta con los directivos de la aeronáutica con quienes tenían una fructífera sociedad y se encaminaban a reunirse con sus esposas al hotel donde se hospedaban.

–Aunque no me gusten, estas juntas siempre resultan provechosas –dijo Albert.

–Es verdad, además que nos entregaron la invitación para visitar a Bill Boeing, su propiedad no está lejos de aquí. ¿Crees que las chicas quieran ir?

–Tal vez sí, si pueden llevar a los niños estarán de acuerdo.

–A Patty y a tu nuera no les va a gustar que Stear y Anthony se hayan quedado en la fábrica a platicar con los ingenieros de diseño –dijo con gesto divertido Archie.

–Bueno, ellas ya deben estar acostumbradas a que ese par cuando ve aviones no saben de nada más. Y ellos también ya saben a lo que se atienen al disgustar a sus esposas –decía Albert cuando de repente, al otro lado de la calle vio algo que lo dejó boquiabierto.

Ahí, impecablemente vestido, pálido y ojeroso, estaba el doctor Carlisle Cullen, con la peculiaridad que el médico no había envejecido ni un día en los más de treinta años que tenía de no verlo. De su brazo iba una hermosa dama que no debía pasar de los veintiséis, igualmente pálida y con unos ojos imposiblemente dorados ¿su esposa? Estaban de pie en una esquina, sacudiendo un paraguas y platicando animadamente con una pareja de jovencitos, la chica era bajita y llevaba corto el oscuro cabello, el muchacho muy alto y rubio y… no, no era posible, él jamás olvidaba un rostro, ante sus ojos estaba Jasper, aquel muchacho que se había topado bajo el cielo nocturno en sus días de vagabundo hace casi cuarenta años, como Carlisle, tampoco había envejecido ni un solo día.

Afortunadamente Albert gozaba de muy buena salud, porque lo que vio a continuación era para matarlo de un infarto, caminando muy apurado llegó a reunirse con ellos nada más y nada menos que Edward Masen, ese muchacho que todo mundo lloró al morir junto con su familia en la epidemia de influenza española, ahí estaba vivito y coleando, sin mostrar signo alguno de los cincuenta años que debía tener. Edward saludó al grupo y los cinco se encaminaron felizmente a un teatro cercano donde una pareja que parecía salida de una revista de modas, ambos altos y con físicos esculturales, les hacían señas indicando que se hacía tarde. Albert contemplaba la escena fijamente sin dar crédito a sus ojos. En cuanto empezaron a caminar, Edward susurró algo al oído del doctor y este volteó a ver a Albert, las dos miradas se encontraron, ambos permanecieron impasibles y no desviaron la vista.

"Veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas doctor", pensó Albert, "sin embargo te sigo agradecido por haber ayudado a Candy y a Stear cuando lo necesitaron, tu secreto estará seguro conmigo. Candy se alegraría al ver que ya no estás solo". Edward volvió a susurrar, Carlisle se tocó el sombrero a manera de saludo y siguió su camino. Albert inclinó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y Archie lo sacó de su estupor.

–Albert, hemos llegado al hotel –indicó Archie.

En eso un pequeño torbellino de cuatro años se abalanzó sobre él.

–Abuelito, abuelito, que bueno que llegaste ¿me llevas a comprar un dulce?

–Los que quieras campeón –respondió y sonriendo lo cargó y besó en la frente a Candy quien venía detrás del niño, Archie hacía lo propio con Annie. Más atrás con rostro de resignación estaban Patty Cornwell y la joven señora Sylvia Andrew, esposa de su hijo mayor William Anthony. Todos se dirigieron a la fuente de sodas cercana, a tomar algo mientras esperaban a los que se habían retrasado.

"Yo envejezco y algún día dejaré este mundo, pero la dicha de ver a los míos crecer, es algo que ellos nunca tendrán", pensó y dirigió una última mirada a la puerta del teatro al que habían entrado los vampiros.

 **FIN FIN**

 _ **Sabrina Cornwell**_


End file.
